


Godsend

by GuardiansofGodsend



Category: Godsend - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Limbo, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Drama, F/M, Gods, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Superiors, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardiansofGodsend/pseuds/GuardiansofGodsend
Summary: They all died. How are they at a campfire right now? They are now gods? Find out what happens when you clash gods emotions. It won’t be pretty. Welcome to Goddend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Godhood: The introductions

You would never think your first gathering after becoming a god would be around a campfire. You’d think it’d be a long, boring meeting with a long introduction of your new life for the next several thousand years. Not something so… friendly and cozy? At least, that's what our main seven thought. All Alex could do was stare at the strangers that could now be their coworkers and there was nothing they could do about, at least not yet. The thing that confused Alex the most was how familiar the dark skinned boy, with short dreads that fell to about mid shoulder, looked. They swore they had seen the boy before… maybe in their past life. Jeez, it was so strange considering that just yesterday was the end of it. 

Jason, AKA the dark skinned boy, was too busy staring at Noah to notice Alex staring at him. Noah refused to look at him and that was the horrible part. They had just been informed they would be working together for… the rest of their lives and Noah wouldn't even look at him. Jason was trying his best not to focus on any of the other dreary and mindboggiling stuff they had recently been told, it hurt his head. Noah seemed unfazed and even a little happy that they were now dead and had ascended into godhood. He was making little droplets of water circle between his fingertips and around his arms. Jason finally looked away only to stare at the ground with blurry eyes…. Okay maybe he was thinking about it, just a little bit.

Molly clung defensively to her little cousin, although he was way too excited and smiling like the ray of sunshine he was. Molly was still taking it all in… they were dead. Like there was no going back now, their normal human lives were over. And Olliver was just bouncing excitedly while eyeballing the pink haired male who sat on the ground staring at the fire that was terrifyingly tall. Molly just wanted to take a moment alone with Olliver, not with all these strangers who had no business being this close to them. Olliver finally glanced down at Molly whom he had outgrown years ago. Molly didn't think she’d ever get used to his now bright yellow hair, then again she didn't think she'd get used to the fact hers was now short and dark blue. So much had changed in so little time and she questioned how she was gonna deal with it all… more importantly, Olliver. 

If you haven’t figured it out by now Olliver was extremely excited. I mean, wouldn't you be? If you were just declared the God of the Sun and all light, wouldn't you be at least a little excited. Olliver was the most excited about all these new people that he would get to work with and befriend! The dark skinned boy was the new god of fire. Which probably meant he would get to work with him a ton! He seemed really cool, well, besides the fact that he appeared to be crying which Olliver wanted to go and help with! But he couldn’t at the moment, Molly clearly needed him from the way she was clinging to him, which was not a very Molly like thing to do. Olliver gave her a comforting smile to try and reassure her. He didn’t know if it was “ a talking time” so that’s all he could offer at the moment.

Unlike Olliver, Noah didn't care if it wasn’t talking time. He wanted to know who all these people were and why they were just sitting there?! “ Who are you? “ Noah said loudly with a fierce look in his eye. Jason looked up at the now standing Noah. What in the world did that boy think he was doing?! Everybody else also looked up at the standing blue and brown haired boy. “ Who are you? “ Alex asked. Noah looked shocked that his question had been turned back on him but he didn't exactly feel the need to start fights with the attractive yet familiar stranger. “ Noah Wakefield, and you?” he responded shortly. A memory quickly flashed through Alex's head that reminded them who exactly Noah was. Noah tried not to glower across the fire at Alex, whom a minute later still hadn’t answered his question. 

Alex looked up from their place on a pearly white bench. “ Why do you need to know?” They asked quietly and simply. Noah would have broken at that moment and started screaming if it wasn't for how attractive he found the stranger and he wasn't trying to blow his chances. “ Because i'm curious, that's why. If you want us to have a reason to trust you the least you could do is tell us your name.” Noah attempted to counter. Alex shook their head, “ Why would i want you to trust me when i don’t trust you? That’s just illogical. “ Alex said with a sigh. Noah again looked stunned at the flatness in Alex's tone. He held back an insult and let out a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding. “ Whatever. Anyone else wanna prove they are trustworthy?” Noah looked away from the blonde haired person who was now very intently staring at him. Olliver attempted to stand up and say something but Molly quickly pulled him back down and covered his mouth. 

The pink haired boy stood up and sighed while glancing at the dirty blonde girl who sat at the other end of their bench who appeared to be avoiding looking at him. “ My name is Casey Hamsworth, I'm the new god of love I guess.” He quickly sat back down and proceeded to mess with his gloved hands. The girl he had been staring at stood up after him. “ Rebecca, you don't need to know my last name. Goddess of Hate. Are you guys dead too?” She said bluntly. Everyone who hadn’t even been really paying that much attention because they were caught up in their own thoughts looked up at that moment. A slow and silent nod came from everyone in the group. Casey looked at Rebecca in awe. “ With your name I wanna know how you died. You don't have to tell if it hurts or whatever, i'm curious. “ Rebecca said slowly and then sat back down. “ Oh yeah, shot. “ she said finally and motioned for someone else to go. 

Everyone but Casey looked stunned at how easily she had said it. Probably because Casey had seen the life force draining from Rebecca as she died. She had taken that bullet for him… and He’d probably never forget how calm she had looked as she accepted her fate. It was a direct shot to the heart, there was no time for anyone to save her. 

Noah stood again and shot a glance at Rebecca and Casey. “ Well, then. I guess I'll answer again if no one else has the guts to do it, car crash.” He quickly sat back down as Jason stared in amazement. He took a deep breath and followed his former friend's lead. “ Jason Rose, god of fire… um, i don't think i can talk about it yet. '' Jason stared at his hands that were undeniably hotter than before. Noah barely glanced at Jason as he sat down, Jason didn’t know if it was their history together or the fact he didn't share his death.

Jason attempted to brush it off and continue to focus on what was going on at the current moment. Suddenly, Olliver broke out of Molly's grip and smiled warmly at the rest of the group. “ My name is Olliver Alveras! This is my cousin, Molly! She’s a bit shy so she probably won't say anything but lemme just say that i am so happy to meet all of you! Oh yeah, we died in a bus crash.” Olliver exclaimed chirpily and quickly sat back down. Everyone was a bit taken aback by the happy and over excited energy Olliver produced. Molly hid her face from the group by being suddenly very interested by a leaf by her feet. “ W-what are you the god and goddess of?” asked Casey. 

Olliver tried to jump up to speak again but Molly held him down alot firmer this time. Molly chose to speak and answer the question, “ He’s the sun and I’m the moon.” she said shortly. Olliver gave her a look of obvious dissatisfaction but Molly seemed unfazed by the look. She had other priorities than just letting Olliver have his fun. Noah gave the two cousins a nod of both confusion and acknowledgement. “ Who hasn’t gone yet?” Noah asked. “ You never said what you’re the god of. “ Alex mentioned. 

Noah gave her a look of displeasure. “ I'm the god of water, and you? You’re the only one who has barely said anything this whole time. Oh, and … Casey! you never said how you died.” Noah stated. ALex rolled their eyes and stood up. “ Alex Thorn the Ruler of Neutrality, and I jumped.” Alex said with a blank and sort of hollow expression. They seemed completely unfazed at how the words they had just said would affect the group. Noah was the most taken aback besides for Jason and Casey. Everyone gave Alex a look of pity except for Rebecca. Alex clearly didn’t want the pity so Rebecca wouldn’t provide it.

Alex simply shrugged at the questions that their eyes were asking. “ You don’t need to know. “ Alex said flatly. So many things were racing through the heads of Jason and Noah. They wanted to say so much but they didn't know if they should say it in fear of possibly upsetting Alex. Everyone was sad at the news Alex had brought even if they didnt know them. But Noah and Jason HAD known Alex, that’s probably why Jason was near tears and wanted to just hug Alex for so many reasons. 

Noah took a deep breath before anyone noticed his changed composure . “ Now that everyone has introduced themselves, what are we going to do?” Noah asked. His question was answered as quickly as it was asked. Out of nowhere, what could be assumed to be spirits, appeared out of the flame in the center of the circle. None of them had any specific features or characteristics. They were all just brightly glowing and hovering in the air. 

A soft voice that couldn't be traced to any of the glowing spirits spoke. “ Sorry for being late, we had other matters to attend to to get ready for your arrival. Are you all ready to go? One of us will lead each of you to your new residence and give you a more thorough explanation of your new existence. All questions will be answered. “ it said. Everyone glanced at each other cautiously. “ Will we get to see eachother again?” Molly asked suspiciously. She wasn't ready to trust these strange beings anymore than she was ready to trust her new “ coworkers”. “ Of course you will see eachother again. Your destinies are now intertwined, also there's a ball tomorrow night where you will be introduced to our true forms. But chop chop, there's a lot to do before then.” It explained.

Again they all glanced at each other. Alex gave a shrug and stepped forward, “ Let's do it.” they said. Slowly they all stepped towards a spirit. Molly muttered something to Olliver in spanish, which Olliver responded to by giving Molly a hug and nodding. The fire turned a blinding white as each spirit passed through again. Each new god took a deep breath and stepped through the fire. 

It was made clear there was officially no turning back at their current point. The fire was gone and all that sat there was a pile of ash.


	2. The First Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods are going to go to their Coronation to secure their kingdoms. Welcome to the first adventure of Godsend.

Part 1: Casey the God of Love

Casey stood at the grand doors of the central palace just trying to take a breather. It was a lot to process, so very much to process. Casey had just been informed that today wasn't just some ball, it was his coronation to become the new god of love. Well, it wasn't just His coronation, it was the other too. But still you should give someone at least a 5 year warning before you tell them something like that. Casey was terrified, he had just begun to accept that maybe this wasn't a dream. This was his new reality, he is a god. 

Over the past 24 hours Casey had been informed of his new role in this superpowered society. He had been introduced to his new assistant for the next 5,000 years and he had been shown the major parts in his new kingdom and introduced to his new subjects. They were all beings under the love umbrella. Or just beings that had something to do with his new title, they were all incredibly friendly. Casey smiled, he would like that aspect of his new existence. 

Another thing he was getting used to? His new appearance. Casey used to be a caramel skinned male with shoulder length black hair that he had falling messily around his face. His dark brown eyes and circle shaped black pupils. Now on the other hand, he barely recognized himself. His hair was now shaved on both sides and a bit shorter. His hair was also a bright, practically neon, hot pink. He felt like a disaster. His pupils had changed shape and were now hearts. 

He had entered this world in a red and yellow long sleeved shirt, he was quick to roll up his sleeves to discover pink arm warmers. He had originally owned a pair of black fingerless gloves, now they were pink and yellow. One thing that he really did like about his new appearance was the familiar purple jacket tied around his waist. It was a gift he had gotten from a family member when he was much younger and he was told that he would grow into it. The jacket was still a bit big on him but it reminded him of good times. He also had a pair of light blue skinny jeans but those were nothing out of the ordinary.

The rest of it did seem a bit scary though. He would be tasked with the job of being a voice over the dead. He and 2 others would decide where each soul would go after their life was over. It was scary having that much power of people, and if they had control over where everyone went… did that mean they might run into people from their lifetime? Geez, it was even more scary to refer to his lifetime as a past tense rather than something he was currently doing. Casey tried to brush off all the weight on his shoulders. But he couldn't, there was just so much.

Another problem he was running into was Rebecca. It had been explained to him that his counterpart would be someone he had known in his lifetime( again scary). But he hasn't accepted fully that it was Rebecca. She was alive, she wasn't bleeding out from a bullet wound and then being carted away. He wasn't staring at her body at a funeral. No, this was real. Rebecca was really here but… she seemed off or different somehow.

Rebecca was Casey's blonde haired (slightly emo) girlfriend, or well… she had been before she died. But now they were back together and Rebecca didn't seem all that excited. Truth be told, she seems upset. She hadn't said a thing to Casey about where their relationship stood or what she wanted to do. She seemed like she had been avoiding Casey since the moment they had seen each other. That was a very worrisome thought to Casey. He really wanted to talk to Rebecca tonight, like… really talk to her.

He wanted to know where they stood… he had given up everything for her. His personality, his friends, … his life. And now that they finally had a chance to be together, she hadn't said a word to him. Fine, Casey was a bit frustrated. But that didn't matter right now. What matters was getting through this night and talking to Rebecca. Casey took a deep breath again before finally pulling at the doors of the grand palace and stepping inside. 

Part 2: Molly the Goddess of the Moon

Molly was scared. That was the most simple way to phrase how she felt right now. In more… heavy words she was terrified, petrified, she really wanted to see Olliver. Well, that’s not exactly a feeling but it was definitely what she wanted to do. She wanted to make sure this wasn’t a trap, she wanted to be assured by her own cousin that this was all okay. She wanted to just…. Be in his presence.

It had been made very clear to her that she wouldn’t not see him again. Her new assistant had made very much sure of that after she had asked for the 999th time. She was still bewildered that she had an assistant, like it was a Woah moment for her. If this was all real she might like this new lifestyle. She wasn't being hovered over by her Tia and Tio nor her Mother and Papi and that was grand. But still she really wanted to see Olliver. They had been there for eachother all of their lives and it was kinda weird not having the boy by her side.

Molly had spent a lot of time in the mirror when she woke up this morning. Not because she was doing her makeup or anything like that but she was staring at herself. When she went over it she didn't like that it could sound very vain. But it was the truth, she had spent at least a solid hour staring at herself. She was hypnotized by her new appearance. She had been told she can change it at any time but when she had changed it had reached into a certain portion of her mind to pull out what it thought she might like.

To be completely honest, she very much did like her new look. She had always dreamed of having blue hair and cutting it to its short pageboy style it was now. But Molly had never been allowed to because she was supposed to fit in and she would be very noticeable with dark blue hair. Molly was a Cuban girl with dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders when it was at its curliest. She had always worn a yellow headband, a yellow, grey and blue dress with a pair of silver leggings.

She hadn't been very fond of the outfit because it was practically the only thing in her closet and she had grown very tired of it. Also, because the skirt was very poofy and so was the sleeves of the yellow shirt under it. She wasn't a big fan of poofy. She had been very pleased with the attire she had entered this world with. It was a simple dark purple sweater with a yellow and blue scarf. The best part had to be the return of the silver leggings that now were a little ripped. She had always liked the idea and now she got to embrace it.

Now though, Molly sat on the stairs of her current residence. The place was beautiful and was the house she had always dreamed of having. It was a pale blue victorian that reminded her of all the homes she had seen on the way to the party… it was a really pretty house. Molly stared at her hands that seemed to have a certain shine to them that they didn't have before. Maybe it was the power of all the moons that ran through her and was shining through but it was still very strange. 

Molly stared at the night sky above her, all those stars were hers to control. She controlled the big ball in the night sky that controlled the tides and the waves. She had let it cross her mind that she might have a certain control over that Noah boy who she had already decided to stay far away from. Molly wanted a moment to see what she could do but she didn't have one of those right now. 

Molly was supposed to be at a party or at least on her way to one in something called the Central Palace. Molly didn't exactly want to be at another party right now, she didnt even wanna think about the last one she had been to. Another thing she was avoiding thinking about or had counted as something to stay far far away from. Molly took a deep breath and gave a quick wave of her hand. She had been told the power was instead her primed and ready. All she had to do was have the want to use it.

Molly swished her hand in the air again clinging onto where she wanted to go. What was she doing you may ask? She was trying to teleport. Something she hadn't thought to be possible until that morning. Now she was trying to open her mind to whatever this central house was. “ Take me to the Central Palace.” she demanded of herself. Apparently her demand had worked, she was gone in a flash and suddenly stood in the ballroom of the Central Palace.

Part 3: Jason the God of Fire

How was Jason doing with this whole becoming a god and becoming an entirely new entity? Well, he was doing swell. Really, he was starting to really enjoy this new life and existence. He was a big fan of his new assistant. She was a complete sweetheart and reminded him of the nurse who…. She reminded him of someone. Marly was actually a fire spitting demon who appeared in the form of someone he used to know. Well, despite the fact that she had massive horns growing out of her head.

Marely helped Jason start to get accustomed to his new role. He was informed he would be in charge of all flames that sparked and were controlled in the human world. He would always be in charge of the people of his new kingdom. They were all some type of demon of sprite but they were all polite and sweet creatures who had tried to offer their hand in helping. Marely had assured all of them that she had it under control.

Jason was eager to explore his new kingdom some more or maybe just sit down and have a chat with his assistant. But he had been informed he had a coronation of sorts to attend to tonight and he was quite eager to start getting ready. His assistant had provided all sorts of getup and attire that she suggested for him to wear. She clearly had the best intentions and just wanted to feel and look his best. After all, that was in the job description. 

Marely had carefully explained to Jason when she saw how excited he was getting that the flames were based on his emotions. Fires could go out of control and destroy everything if he wasn't a bit more careful with his emotions and didn't let them get the best of him. Jason accepted the task and took a deep breath. He had also accidentally blown a couple sparks on Marelys skirt when he let go of that breath. But Marely remained calm and simply patted it out with her clawed hands.

Now though, Jason stood on the stairs of the Central Palace simply taking it all in. He had noticed how he hadn't actually expressed hunger or any of the other needs that he was used to feeling when he was offered food but the palace certainly smelled like a chef's kitchen. He thought he caught a whiff of his mother's secret recipe gambilia but that wasn't possible… maybe? No it wasn't, his mother would be extremely mad if it was. 

Jason considered knocking on the door but decided not to. He kinda wanted a moment to himself. A thought that JAson had been trying to avoid during this whole experience and since last night was Noah. He had a strong feeling that Noah would definitely be at the party and he wasn't sure how’d he handle it. Noah was his best friend, or he used to be. Noah wouldn't be afraid to show off. He knew that Noah would try and steal the show, that’s just who he was.

Marely had informed him that he would most likely be working with the boy named Olliver alot but also a lot of working with Noah. That was the part that Jason wasn't looking forward to. Jason felt himself getting worked up so he took a deep breath again and made sure not to breath sparks in case this place was flammable. 

Noah was officially something that Jason wasn't sure he could think about freely. It got him worked up and upset. But he also didn't want to just block off that part of his mind. So he again took a deep breath and decided to think about something else. Perhaps that fact that his childhood best friend( not Noah) was also here. Seeing Alex had already sent a strange shiver down Jason's spine but after knowing who she was he wanted to talk to her, to catch up. He wanted to know why she did … it. 

Jason knew he had been the most heartbroken just by looking at the others' faces. Noah seemed to barely even give it a second glance and truth be told that made him a little angry. The three of them had been so close as little kids and now he was acting like she didn't matter just because she had moved. He had tried to pretend like Alex had never existed after she left all those years ago. But Jason wasn't stupid. He knew how much it must have hurt. 

Alex and Noah had been partners in crime. Alex had been a little younger than them but she lived in their neighborhood and had acted like one of them. Then she had moved to her first foster home which had been in a whole new city. Jason had even tried to get his parents to adopt Alex but he was reminded of the 5 little siblings he already had. There was simply no room for her. 

After that they never saw Alex again and Noah attempted to move on from his partner and Jason tried to move on from his favorite little sister. Only one of them succeeded and it wasn't Jason. Jason wiped at the burning hot tears he hadn't realized were rolling down his cheeks. The tears felt like boiling hot water but he was unfazed. He was used to being hotter than average…

At that moment he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He had been in his head and had forgotten that he was standing at the doors of the possibly flammable palace. He sighed and again wiped the tears from his face. He wanted to burn away any trace of them. He went to open the door until he heard the familiar voice behind him. “ Two things i gotta say about this situation. One, apparently with the power of neutrality came the ability to read thoughts and that's pretty great unless you're watching someone cry for 10 minutes about you. Another thing! Hey Jason, how have you been? “ Alex said with a small smile on their face. 

Part 4: Alex the Ruler of Neutrality

Truth be told Alex wasn't all that fazed by this new adaptation. Alex had their moment to accept it. Alex had their experience in the in between deciding if they even wanted to become this. They had decided then that they were going to take this and go with it. Alex had been introduced to their assistant as well. They were given the tour of the Neutrality Village. Alex was quite glad they didn't have a whole bunch of people to watch over and take care of.

Something Alex had realized in that first night of being in the village and in their new home was that they could hear all thoughts. For example, their assistant thought they were oddly quiet and very different from his previous boss. Alex wasn't sure how to respond to this and had chosen to just keep their mouth shut and remain oddly quiet. They had no interest in making friends at the moment with the strange transparent ghost assistant. 

Something else Alex had noticed was that all of the residents of the village were ghosts, phantoms, or just paranormal like beings. They all happened to be wearing light shades of grey or blue or possibly white. Some of them were stained and torn while other articles of clothing were clean and looked new. While the people didn't look nearly the same. The ghosts all looked tired and sad. Alex asked why they were all here, who were they? 

The assistant slowly explained that the village was actually limbo. These folks were all ghosts waiting for trials. There were so many places they could go, this group of people didn't fit into just one and it was Alex and 2 others' job to decide where they went. Alex flinched when a group of small children ran past. A Little girl with black pigtails smiled at Alex and showed her bruised and battered face. The scarring part was the broken glasses that hung around her neck… and the shattered lens in her cheek. The little girl continues running away to play with her little friends. Alex looked at her assistant trying to hide her horror but wanting an explanation for the state of the people. 

He offered only a little sad smile and said, “ Beaten to her end… glasses broke and impaled the cheek… she can't eat without help. Everyone here is just a ghost awaiting their trials. They can't hide their scars or they have to wait another century. The caretaker takes care of all the children and tries to make sure they get their turn as soon as possible. But truth be told she has no control over that, the choice all belongs to the gods…” he didn't even look her in the eye as he said the words.

Alex watched as the children ran off and turned the corner, it was horrible. Alex turned their back and looked at their assistant. “ A ball was mentioned at the campfire? Do I have to attend?” they said attempting to regain the lost composure. The assistant nodded and led Alex back to the house. It was a beach house that was on high stilts.

Alex, who did not express many emotions, was emotionally drained and had retired for the evening. The next day Alex had been given a tour around the house that expanded at will and would have anything Alex could ever want or need. Alex was just glad they would mainly have a space to themselves and wouldn't have to worry about moving or running away every other week.

Alex smiled at the size of their new room and picked out an outfit that they would wear at the party they would be attending. The assistant had explained when Alex asked during the tour that it was their coronation to godhood and they would be able to chat and get to know each other. Also, Alex should enjoy the house while they can because they wouldn't be back in it for about a week in their time because they would be staying at the central palace. 

He had also informed Alex that they were the only one who knew about their stay since the other assistant had chosen not to inform their gods incase of scaring them. Alex had scoffed at that. 

They were supposed to be gods and goddesses now, they shouldn’t be scared of a sleepover. By then it was nearly time to head to the ball so Alex dressed in the grey and golden outfit. It was a simple grey button up shirt with a part of golden suspenders and a pitch black pencil skirt with golden stitching. The ensemble was a mix of several different outfits but they went together nicely. 

The assistant informed Alex that technically they could make clothes out of thin air if they wished to. Alex just shrugged and pulled on their beanie. The beanie did not technically go with the outfit but it did go with Alex. 

In the present moment Alex stood in the front lawn of the central palace. It was a beautifully decorated place and Alex thought it was a very pleasant place to host a party. Alex had just recently (literally 5 minutes ago) learned to teleport and was quite proud of the fact they had ended up in the location they wished to be. Something that Alex did not expect was the dark skinned boy with dreads standing on the front porch like area. 

Alex was greeted by his thoughts and him going over the chaos in his head. They were surprised that the thoughts were about them and Alex nearly spoke then. But with Alex being the semi sneaky and occasionally nosy individual they were they choose to continue listening.Truth be told the thoughts were some ways kind of depressing. Alex of course had recognized Jason as who he was. Her childhood best friend. One of the only good and true friends they’d had over the years. 

It wasn’t that great to realize that the friend you had looked up to had tried to forget your existence. It was nice to know that, however wrong it may sound, that Jason had not completely gotten over them leaving. They didn't appreciate being referred to as she in Jason's mind but then again they hadn't come out to Jason so it was just something they'd have to address. Jason seemed to finally be calming down or trying to wind down his thoughts. Alex took this opportunity to approach him and maybe try and rekindle the friendship that they had thought was long gone.

“ Two things I gotta say about this situation. One, apparently with the power of neutrality came the ability to read thoughts and that's pretty great unless you're watching someone cry for 10 minutes about you. Another thing! Hey Jason, how have you been?” Alex said with a smile. Jason turned around and suddenly wrapped his arms around Alex.

Alex patted his head awkwardly since they weren’t used to this kind of affection. Jason seemed to be heating up and was thinking maybe this was too much. But truth be told, this was just want Alex needed. Alex wrapped their arms around Jason. “ How about instead of hugging out here like dorks we go inside?” Alex suggested while trying not to blush. Jason nodded vigorously and dragged Alex by the arms inside the palace. Alex let out a sigh and smiled down at the overly excited boy. 

They saw the childhood best friend dragging them instead of the clearly older than Alex teenage one, and that was really nice. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to let somebody in…

Part 5: Rebecca the Goddess of Hate

Rebecca was quite aware that the lights around her were flickering like crazy and were going haywire. She was aware her vision was blurry and everything around her was flashing like dying christmas lights. She was aware the ground beneath her was shaking. She was aware of the black deer with white eyes above her trying to soothe her into calming down. But she didn't want to calm down. She wanted to scream at whoever did this to her. She wanted to curse the person who chose him as her opposite. Was this all some sick joke? A dream, oh please say this was all a horrible nightmare. 

To say it simply Rebecca was frustrated, and angry, and a mess. But this attack to her dignity and all things that were sane had a name. It’s name was Casey. Rebecca was aware that Casey himself didn't do anything but every part of her wanted to take it all out on him. Why was he, of all people she hadn't liked or disagreed with in her lifetime, the person they had picked. They were doing this just to torment her right? 

Let's go back a bit. Casey was Rebecca's starry eyed ex boyfriend. Well, technically they were still dating. Rebecca had never ended her relationship with him. She had seen the hope in his eyes that night. She had seen the way he looked at her when he saw her. She saw the way his eyes had lit up. What had she also seen? 

She remembered that June evening when she died how she had seen him fiddling with something in his pocket. She had seen him stutter and blush at everything she said. She may not have actually seen it but she knew what he was going to do. That idiotic boy was going to propose that night. Well, she had dodged the bullet on that one… or took the bullet to the heart, same difference. 

Rebecca had been horrified when she realized what he had been planning, she knew it would come at some point in time but… she had a plan to put a stop to that nonsense. She had been going to break up with him that same night. But she had never gotten the chance to. Some lunatic had decided to celebrate had decided to celebrate his pride month by shooting an innocent bystander, who happened to wearing a pansexual pride flag on his hoodies sleeve… 

The fool had fired the shot at Casey with a sickening look in his eye and a malicious grin. What he hadn't expected was for his blonde haired brown eyes girlfriend to jump in the way. He hadn't expected her to take the bullet. He did drive away as soon as he realized she had though. Rebecca fell to the ground and saw the tears welling up in Casey's eyes. The boy dropped to his knees as he desperately called for anyone to help them. Rebecca slowly raised a hand to where the pain was sourced from. It was horrific and just by looking she knew it was her end. The pain was coming from the left side of her chest, right where her heart was. 

Casey was still screaming for someone to help them but no one was coming. They were in a place called Silence. A cafe on the fancier end of New York, everyone wore noise cancelling headphones while they ate. Casey had not wanted everyone to make a big scene at his proposal like people tended to do at these sorts of things, he had wanted it to be perfect. Not to mention they were on the street in front of the restaurant. Rebecca saw the hope drain from his eyes. No one was coming to save them from this fate. 

“ Let m-me go Casey. Wa- walk away.” she managed to whisper. Casey tried to pull out a very dramatic no. But Rebecca used the last of her strength to sit up and shove the heartbroken boy away from her. “ Li- live what’s r-rest of your life.” were Rebecca's last words of her human life.

Clearly, Casey didn't live a very long life after the experience but he did what felt right. That was what was driving Rebecca into a magical panic attack right now. That boy was so insanely foolish and stupid! He didn't even respect her last words. He was dead just like her now! There was no going back at this point! Rebecca decided at this moment that Casey had made the stupidest choice ever. 

Rebecca still wanted to scream but the deer-like figure who was now in front of her left a hoof print in her cheek and forced her to look up at her. “ Calm down darling. I know it is hard. All hate goddesses have some traumatic thing they have to move on from. You’ll be okay, I promise. If I must, I will slap that silly boy too. But for now breathe my child. You are still very young, someday things like this will seem very very small. Now come on, we need to get you dressed for your coronation.” the deer said in her russian accent.

Rebecca felt calmed by the touch and the words of the deer in front of her. She didn't know why but she felt that her anger and frustration had been subdued for the time being. Maybe she wasn't the only magical creature around here. She was dressed in an elegant, form fitting, black dress. Her hair was pushed into a half up and half down style with black roses with beautiful silver roses holding it together.

“ I'm Laura Claire by the way, call my name if you ever need me and I'll be there in an instance. Now, try and enjoy the party dear.” with that she lightly tapped Rebbeccas forehead and she was transported into the center of a ballroom. Rebecca sighed, this was going to be a night to say the least. Also, that deer was definitely trying to get rid of her fast.

Part 6: Olliver the God of the Sun

It would be no surprise to hear that Olliver was having the time of his life. He definitely was having a whole lot of fun, that was safe to say. He had spent the rest of the day in the light kingdom garden with a group of little children and his assistant. Nothing could wipe away the large smile that filled his face. Well, maybe the fact that Molly wasn't there watching over him making sure everything was okay, that kinda sucked. But he’d be okay!

Olliver was a big fan of the sun babies and sun children. Well, technically all of the people in the light kingdom were small children. But that just made everyone so adorable! Olliver got a full tour of the light kingdom. It was a fairly quick tour as it was a fairly small kingdom. It consisted of little shops, and cafes, and libraries, and a couple of pet shops which Olliver desperately wanted to look inside of but they moved ahead. 

At the current moment Olliver sat with his assistant in his bedroom of the palace which was on the top floor of a very shiny tower. He was informed that everyone in the light kingdom lived in the castle and that was why he hadn't seen much housing in the town. Olliver knew this wasn't the traditional way but he was delighted to know there were so many new friends so close by. Ollivers bedroom was honestly quite bland besides for the thick golden blanket on his bed and the pure white pillows. 

As he stared blankly as his assistant explained to him that he could put whatever he wanted in here as the room would expand to fit his wishes. Olliver clapped giddily and started to imagine all the wonderful things he would fill the room with that he hadn't been able to put in his room back home. There was going to be a lot of posters, bean bag chairs, and maybe even an area that would be specifically for his music. He missed his violin from back home. While, this was technically his home now but … it would feel a lot more “homey” if Molly was here.

Olliver remembered what she had said to him before they stepped through the flames, “ If anyone tries anything, you find me and we run together. We’ll find a way back home.” Olliver had only hugged her in response and now that felt like it wasn't enough. He knew he would probably see her later that evening at the ball party coronation thing but still… he didn't know how well he was gonna be able to do without her. 

Lily, Ollivers assitant rushed to his side when she saw the golden tears streaming down his face. She scrunched up her tiny nose. “ Let’s not think about what’s making you sad right now sunshine. Happy thoughts child. I know i don't know what you’re feeling’ so how about we get you ready for that party, huh?” Lily said in her quiet and gentle voice. 

Olliver gave her a nod and stood up and allowed her to lead him away from the sad thoughts that he tried to leave on the bed where he had once sat. Olliver was led to a bathroom. Well it could be referred to as a bathroom but it was more of a room that you could either get dressed in or bathe and that was its primary use. Olliver began to open his mouth to ask about toiletries and things like that but Lily quickly explained that he no longer needed those seeing as his body would no longer do that if he didnt want it to. Olliver was a bit shocked but didn't exactly want to linger on the thought.

Hanging over the side of the sliding shower door was a yellow, white and pale blue getup. Olliver looked at Lily in confusion. “ I was informed you enjoyed your private time here as it used to be one of the only moments you got to yourself. I figured I would let you continue that enjoyment here. The shower should work just fine and it will adjust to your preferred temperature on its own. The clothes are the outfit I suggest you wear tonight. I think it will suit your personal taste in style nicely while having you look sophisticated this evening. Enjoy your time, I will be waiting in the bedroom.” Lily turned on her heel and left the room.

Olliver decided he was definitely going to have to ask her later how she knew all this stuff about him but she was definitely right. THis was exactly what he needed. It wasn't until a full hour later he stepped out with a smile on his face and a towel around his waist. He stepped up to the bathroom counter and stared at himself in the reflection. He didn't look like the same boy he was the first several years of his life anymore… but he definitely liked the new look. 

Once he was dressed he looked himself over again. He had light caramel colored skin with even lighter freckles. His hair was now a bright yellow compared to the light brown it had been before. He also had part of it shaved, something he had always wanted but his mother would never let him have. He wore a blinding white formal button up with a blue and yellow tail cloak that snapped together at his neck. He also wore light blue dress pants that tucked into golden yellow knee high boots. He looked like the prince of the sun. 

His clothes he had entered this world with were on the floor, a bright pink t-shirt with yellow sleeves, bright blue ripped jeans, and yellow knee high lace up boots. The boots were something he had seen in a store once and had wanted very badly but he was told they wouldn't go with his uniform and were therefore against the rules. He was truly beginning to dislike those rules very strongly. He would never say he hated anything because that was very harsh but … let’s just say those rules had been working his last nerve for years now.

When he reentered the bedroom, Lily hopped up to greet him. She ran a hand over the sleeves of the shirt and ran a tiny hand through his hair. She pushed it all back into a messy ponytail with a hair tie that seemingly came out of thin air. “ You look fabulous sunshine, now head to that party and go get 'em!” She said with a caring smile.

Ollivers face fell when he heard the words, those were those same words his mother had said to him the night he died. He felt himself falling and landing on a different floor. He was no longer in his bedroom in the castle. He was on the ballroom floor. A scream alerted him that he had landed right next to someone. He looked up to apologize just to see his shocked cousin with tears on the brims of her eyes. She sank down to the floor and hugged him. This felt right.

Part 7: Noah the God of Water

To say that Noah didn't feel like the most important person in the universe at the moment would be a lie. You could tell by the amazement in his eyes and the figurative aura that radiated around him that he was having the time of his life. It didn't matter that his coronation wasn't until later that evening, he felt like the king of the universe right now. He didn't understand at first why there was a coronation for becoming a god but his assistant explained to him it was just a tradition.

Noah's assistant thought he was a bit obnoxious and he wasn't sure how he'd get through the next several thousands years with this child. He mentally reminded himself that the boy was still a child and wasn't thousands of years old like his past master. Noah had been ordering him around since he arrived and the assistant was already on his breaking point with this child.  
Unlike most of the rest of the new gods, Noah was already using his powers with little restraint. He was creating little beads of water around his arms at first or trying to make it rain in the above ground garden. Currently he was turning certain areas of his body into the see through liquid and running his solid hand through it. 

Noah had decided to take the rest of the day off after a brief explanation from his assistant and deciding to take the tour of his kingdom the next day. Noah's assistant deeply wished he was still with his old master who actually cared to meet his people. Noah seemed to be a self centered boy who wouldn't and couldn't comprehend the immense power he was given. 

At the current moment, Noah was at the front door of his castle waiting for his assistant to catch up to him since he had slid down the halls after thoroughly soaking them. He had been amazed to find his outfit didn't get wet from the slide. 

Noah was guided to the gate that separated the castle from the kingdom. “ Your actual kingdom and people are all underwater so please try to avoid stepping on anything that might resemble an egg of any sort. It would upset many people” the assistant said with an exhausted sigh. The gate slowly creaked open and Noah met a vast ocean of water. He slowly stepped into the water and was once again impressed he felt no wetness. 

Once he was fully submerged in water he realized that there was no floor beneath him. It just was just a large stadium-like area surrounding him. Henearly swam back out when he realized he wouldn't be able to breathe, truth be told, he had never been a great swimmer. His assistant, who had joined him in the water, laughed at the look on the water god's face. “ You can automatically breathe underwater, don't worry” he said with a smile.

Noah let out a relieved sigh and continued walking in the water. He was greeted by a row and rows of houses and buildings. It was all in a very neat and organized fashion that made it look like a very well kept city. At the bottom of the mini ocean appeared to be a little town with shops and buildings. People were at the bottom socializing, shopping, or chatting together. They all looked very friendly as they swished and swam together in their private sea. Noah didn't exactly want to talk to them maybe because he didn't want to interrupt their pleasant day or maybe because he didn't think they were worth his time, it could be seen both ways.

Noah turned around after looking over the scenery once more knowing it wasn't like he’d never be able to come back. This was technically his kingdom so he could come back whenever he wanted. Once he entered the surface again he brushed some hair out of his face that actually had gotten a bit damp from the water. He waltzed right back through the gates, into the castle, and back into his bedroom. 

The bedroom had been made to look exactly like his room back in the human realm which he couldn't deny that he was very fond of and had always been a safe space for him. Not that he would ever need that safe haven when he was upset or something dumb like that, no, never. It was just cooler than everywhere else and quieter. His assistant stood in his doorway looking like he was internally questioning coming in.

“ Come on in, I don’t care.” Noah said not bothering to raise his head from the floor. The assistant sighed, “ I have no interest in coming into your room at the moment. I was simply going to say that I advise you get dressed for the ball and make your way over there in the near future as I didn't think you’d want to risk being late.” he explained.

“ I don't care if I'm late, just makes them turn all eyes on me when I walk in. Is there a dress code for this thing?” Noah commented. He tried to act like this wasn't extremely important to him. The assistant shook his head, “ Technically, no, But i would advise you to dress you best. A true king always does.” he said dreamily. The assistant wasn't necessarily calling Noah a king as much as he was referring to his old master who always dressed his best when with people.  
Noah only responded with a solemn nod and a wave. The assistant began to leave until Noah stopped him. “ I forgot, what was your name again? It's boring just referring to you as assistant.” he asked. The assistant shook his head and chuckled. “ It was getting quite annoying and rude. My name is Jase. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a 10,000th anniversary to celebrate with my dear deer named Rumor.” Jase proceeded to speed walk down the corridor to his date. 

Noah sat there stunned until he shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be. The clearly very old assistant name had nothing to do with the childhood nickname Alex and him and gave Jason, impossible. 

Noah was dressed about two hours later in human time . He was pleased with his outfit and the way he had styled his hair. Back when it had just been the plain brown he had a tendency just to keep it in a ponytail or bun but he decided that tonight was special and that he would leave it down. He had chosen a medieval style blue cap with the snap at the neck that had a golden button that resembled a bubble.Underneath was a white tuxedo with a blue undershirt and to bring back that Noah style a pair of deep blue converse. He was definitely a fan of the outfit. 

Now it was time to try that whole.. Teleporting thing. He had no clue where the central palace where this celebration was hosted was at so he couldn't exactly walk. He decided he would give it a shot. He thought of the name of the place he wanted to go, he wanted to be in the center of the central palace. More importantly, he wanted to be there right now really badly. He concentrated on the place and tried to think over and over again of the location and just wished himself to be there. Surprisingly, no matter how dumb it would sound if he tried to describe it to anyone else. He was there. 

The best part though wasn't that he was at his coronation with possible servants… um, coworkers. It was the fact that he had fallen right into the arms or a human in a black and gold skirt, a grey button up, and a golden suspenders with the most gorgeous dirty blond. Well, it wasn't for long,they immediately dropped him on the floor with a disgusted look on their face. “ Idiot, find another place to land” Alex proceeded to turn on their heel and walk away from the blundering boy. Noah was convinced that went well and that they were just playing hard to get. That was okay, he was willing for the chase.

More importantly, this was definitely going to be one interesting party.


	3. The superiors

The coronation was one of the first and biggest nights of their lives. They could feel that this was going to be an extremely important moment. But that didn't distract them from marveling at the ballroom or the buffet of food. Yeah, nothing was going to stop them from that.

The ballroom was an elegant large space. There were benches on the first floor if the gods, goddesses, and rulers decided they needed a break or so they could stuff their faces. The whole room was in different shades of white and silver that made the room look all that much more spectacular. It was the kind of ballroom you’d read about in historical romance novels or ones you’d see in Disney movies. MAybe that’s what made it feel so unreal to the miniature gods who lingered by the buffet.

There was also a grand staircase that looked like it was straight out of a Disney movie. The upper floor appeared to lead off into the rest of the palace from the many doors behind the balcony fence that went around the whole ballroom but stopped right before the door started. The railings that blocked anyone from possibly falling were draped in different colored streamers. It made the color pop from the rest of the room and made it feel all that much more… special. 

The children were all on the lower floor besides Alex who was attempting to hide from Noah who had been giving off thoughts that made them very uncomfortable and flirting with them all evening. Jason was sitting on a bench stuffing his face with the jambalaya that certainly was his mother's recipe. He was curious at home they had gotten a hold of it but at the moment he was letting it slide as it reminded him so much of his home and family. 

Molly and Olliver were lingering in the middle of the ballroom hoping to be unnoticed, or more specifically Molly was hoping to be unnoticed as she still had very little trust for the people surrounding her. Molly continued to try and behave as unsuspiciously as possible as she watched the people around her with a careful eye. How many of these people were trustable and how many of them would dare lay an eye on Olliver? 

Molly’s question was answered when she followed Ollivers’ gaze to the pink-haired boy again, she wasn’t stupid she knew something was going on, She just wasn’t going to bring it up. She pulled on Ollivers sleeve and she gave him a worried look when he looked down at her. “ You know what happened the last time you were stargazing at somebody you fool. Let’s not make that mistake again. We don’t know if he’s anymore trustworthy.” she said with an annoyed tone in her voice. 

Olliver looked down ashamed and tried to distract his eyes from the pink-haired fellow. Molly felt sort of bad for what she said but she was just trying to keep the child safe. That’s all she would ever want for him, why couldn’t he have a little more common sense? Molly took her turn staring at the pink-haired fellow, she’d investigate that fool later.

Rebecca was sitting on a different bench sipping on a cup of coffee that she desperately needed. Well, technically she didn't but she knew Casey hated the smell of coffee and wouldn't go within 5 feet of it so… yeah, she definitely needed it. Anything to keep that boy from asking her question she didn't know the answers to or was scared to give the answers to. Rebecca knew it was a childish move but hey… it worked didn't it? 

Casey was on the other side of the ballroom trying to stay as far away from the smell as possible. But he was also trying to see if the blue-haired girl would back up a bit from the very excitable yellow-haired one so maybe he could slip in and chat with him a bit. Casey very much planned to use this time for socializing. He had attempted to talk to Noah and Jason but Jason was too busy being reminded of home and staring at the person on the balcony. Noah was just a plan jerk so he stayed away. 

He was also just trying not to stare at Rebecca seeing as she was clearly the one holding the coffee cup and she wasn't even a big fan of the drink. It was loaded with flavored creamers and sweeteners since black coffee was just a joke to her. But the strong scent of coffee fumed from the cup in her hands. Casey had always been a bit sensitive to the smell of coffee, he didn't know if it was just his disliking for the drink making him able to smell it from a mile away, or maybe it was possibly heightened senses shining through and making the cup so much more noticeable.

Besides stuffing his face Jason was sending funny telepathic thoughts to Alex. He was just thinking of dumb funny things that he knew they would like. Jason snickered when Alex nearly burst out laughing. They seemed so much more grim and emotionless than they had been when they were kids. Maybe it was just because things happened over the years that they hadn't had time to speak about yet. But something about that laugh made Jason a little bit proud of himself for making the angsty person laugh.

Noah was lingering by the staircase since he had recently noticed that the balcony was Alex's current location. A jealous part of him that had noticed the looks she was giving Jason and wanted to steal her attention from the boy that he had determined didn't deserve it. What happened to Jason who was desperately trying to get his attention. Stopping Jason from stealing the attention of his future girlfriend was Noah's main train of thought. Noah continued to stand at the base of the staircase and watch Alex and Jason in the corners of his eyes so he didn't seem like too much of a stalker.   
Alex had definitely noticed Noah standing at the bottom of the staircase staring at them and Jason and it was highly suspicious. Alex though had other more interesting and sort of worrying things to wonder about besides what was that stupid pest at the bottom of the stairs doing. As mentioned before Alex could hear thoughts and something Alex had not learned how to do yet if it was even possible, was to block out thoughts. So Alex heard the thoughts of the very overprotective Molly. They heard the curious thoughts of Olliver. They heard the rather unsettling thoughts of Noah whom she was getting very close to punching.

But there was something else they were hearing that was a little more concerning. There was another set of thoughts coming from a room at the end of the hall on the other side of the ballroom. These thoughts were all very loud and hurried like the people making them were in a rush. That was probably why Alex was the first to notice the doorknob start to turn. Alex wasn't usually one to jump to conclusions but they were fast to jump to nobody dies on my watch thought process.

The end of the Hallway was unusually darker than the rest of the space so they could only make out 6 separate figures gliding down the hallway with now silent thoughts. Alex was the only one who didn't jump a little bit when they heard a loud trumpet echo through space. A voice sounded extremely loudly from one of the shadowed figures. “ Our dear Gods, Goddesses, and Ruler. We are pleased to introduce ourselves as the few people who are above you in this world. You may acknowledge us as The Superiors.” it said.

6 figures stepped out of the dark very dramatically as they continued to glide down the hall to the staircase in a messy single file and flood down to the base of the stairs in front of the now small gathered crowd of powerful beings. Alex still watched from the balcony up above making sure no one tried to pull any slick moves while the group was all together. Not that they specifically cared about the individuals beneath her. They just didn’t want them to be too stupid to see it coming so they could play watch out for a little bit.

The 6 figures were very elegant and wore masks over their eyes that hid the important details that would help make them recognize them. But the funny thing was they all appeared, at least height-wise, to be about 7th, 8th, 9th grader height at the very tallest. There were four that appeared to be female and the last two were male. “ So does someone want to introduce themselves or do we have to go first this time around. Of course, we know who all of you are but we prefer to hear it from you.” said the shortest one who could be mistaken for a 5th grader. 

No one stepped forward or opened their mouths. The Superior shortie took this as the meaning for them to go first. The shortest of the superiors had mid-back long hair. She had fair skin and a mischievous smile. She also had three, large purple horns growing on her head, one on each side and one on top of her head. She wore a dress that wrapped around her shoulders with a tank top sleeve and a mesh undershirt layer. The dress itself fell to the floor and the chest part was pink and faded into a neon yellow. A white ribbon separated the dress from the skirt half. The skirt was very fluffy and faded from pink to purple to blue. It did not hide the tail that poked around her that had a pentagram tip. 

“ Well then, I suppose I’ll introduce myself first. I’m Superior Entertainment and I and Techie over there came up with those smartphone thingies mortals are so obsessed with,” she said. She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the boy on the tail end of the line. He looked concerned and stared at the floor beneath him like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Next to speak was the girl next to her who wore a masquerade mask that one half looked like it had the top half of a wine glass sticking out while the bottom looked like it was coming out of the right side. The being had red curled ram horns that looked to be oozing a red liquid from them. She had long brown hair that faded into a blueish green. She wore a black coat with golden rolled up sleeves and hem. On the bottom of her coat appeared to be a bunch of grapes. Underneath the coat, she wore a purple turtleneck and high waisted grey dress pants with a red stripe going down the sides. She also wore knee-high brown boots with a red zipper. 

“ I'm Superior Wine, bow down peasants,” she said while laughing. Some of the gods looked between each other questioning if they were supposed to bow down. This, of course, only made Superior Wine laugh harder. The gods again looked between each other and Jason looked up at Alex who was still side-eyeing “ The superiors”. Alex simply gave him a shrug. 

Each superior took a turn at introducing themselves and then they ran. They pushed past all of the other gods and goddesses and flanked the tables. Some of them were a little more… elegant about their stuffing faces but most of them didn't. The children looked at each other. These were supposedly the only people above them in this crazy universe and they were stuffing their faces like pigs. 

Entertainment turned to look at the gawking children. “ What do you want? I'm sorry you probably ate last night or at least in the past week. Try two thousand years and then see how desperate you are for new foods.” She snapped her head back around so she could continue stuffing her face with the powdered donuts at the end of the table alongside Wine.

Jason noticed the shy girl who was currently cradling a bowl of spaghetti glances over at his bowl of jambalaya. Jason stared down at it as if it was his last piece of looks. In truth that’s what it felt like but he still didn't exactly as the puppy dog looks on her face. He handed over the bowl with a half-smile and she snatched it but gave him a polite smile as she ran over to join the other girls at the donuts. 

Alex was sort of disgusted yet mildly amused by the group below them. It was hilarious to see the superior beings running around trying to collect all the food they could hold or stuff in their faces. By the time they were done, they seemed very content as they filled a blanket that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with foods from the tables. “ Okay now that the important thing is complete, let's get to that other thing Creator wanted us to do… what was it again?” Entertainment clapped her hands as she looked between her companions. Another superior in a light blue suit top and black turtleneck approached the short one and whispered something in her ear.

“ Oh yeah, that coronation thing. Where even are they, they said they'd be here for this crap.” Entertainment said in an annoyed tone. “ Oh don’t worry shortie. I'm right here.” an unrecognized voice came from the doorway of the ballroom. A brown-skinned person with short red hair that was shaved on one side. They were dressed in a white button-up with rainbow suspenders and rolled sleeves. Along with black dress pants with white lace-up knee-high boots. Everyone was confused by the interesting dress choices of the stranger.

“ Sup fools, I’m Creator. Now let's get this coronation business on a roll before my friends fight me for making them participate and not stuff their faces and before y’all realize that stuff's about to go down. Oh yeah, Happy coronation day! Now get in line.” Creator said with a smirk

With that, the doors slammed shut with a swish of the Creator's hand and seven thrones appeared in front of the stairs.


	4. New assignments

The New Assignments: Little Ghost Girl

Part 1: Alex, Rebbeca, Casey, and Death 

After a full night, it seemed of hustle and bustle of trying to get the new gods settled; it was finally the new day. Of course, the young gods did not technically need sleep, they just chose to since they were still very used to their original sleeping schedules. Eventually, they would grow out of it. The next morning Alex was the first to wake up and get out of bed. They hadn't had the most comfortable night of sleep because they had too many thoughts rolling around in their head. 

They had been woken up by the sound of their assistant coming into the room and nestling himself into a corner of the room. Alex was concerned as to why he had no bed or any actual thing to sleep on but when looked at closer he was curled on a see-through floating pillow. Alex had scoffed and turned back over and went to sleep unpeacefully. They had awoken several times throughout the night to some sudden imaginary noise. 

Alex rose from their silver and pale grey canopy top bed. They slowly rose with the help of the dark brown bedposts and stretched the sleep and frustrations of the previous night away. The assistant had been curled up in the corner peacefully reading now and glanced up at Alex. “ Good morning sleepyhead, clothes are in the closet and you're instructed to wait in the living area for further instructions. The other two will join you soon.” the assistant bowed and floated out of the room. 

Alex again scoffed at the attitude and the dislike of them the assistant gave off. But Alex turned to the walk-in closet on the other side of the grey bedroom and pulled out the dark green long sleeve shirt and a pair of black leggings to match. Alex had no clue where they were going so also grabbed a beige woven overcoat just in case it was cold wherever they might go. 

Once they were dressed they pulled the open flaps on the sweater coat tightly and excused themself from the room. Alex smiled at the gentle and relaxing early morning quiet. It was a pleasant feeling that they were the only ones awake, besides their assistant, that they knew of. Alex closed the door to their room slowly and turned and peered over the railings of the balcony. 

The ballroom had been transformed into a completely new space and looked comfortable and relaxing. There were even breakfast foods set out on the table for anyone to grab. Alex glided down the vast staircase and seated themselves in the new living space. It was funny to think that just last night this had been a beautiful ballroom. The glitter and gold that seemed to once line the walls were now painted with grey and sky blue stripes. They even had fluffy white clouds painted on… at a closer look, some might even be real clouds. 

Alex took a seat on the white couch with golden cushions after grabbing a powdered donut and a cup of coffee. They silently sipped on the cup of coffee and ran through what had all happened throughout the past few days. Alex felt themselves gripping the cup of coffee tighter in their hand. The heat of the coffee cup and felt it warming up their hand. Alex groaned and took a deep breath and set the cup down. 

They had no clue what was supposed to go on in this week of them staying at the central palace. It was still terribly confusing and a lot to process but still, what could they do about it? Suddenly Alex heard the groggy thoughts of two other being people waking up. Alex sighed and accepted that their moment of peace was soon ending. They took the few final moments of solitude to continue eating the full plate of powdered donuts. 

Suddenly the door opened for someone who was on the left side of the hall, a very groggy Casey stepped out and rubbed his eyes. He was still dressed in black sweatpants and a bright pink hoodie and his hair was still a pink mess covering his face. He yawned and stubbled his way to the staircase. Alex stared at him in curiosity. They were well aware that Casey had noticed them as they had made a mental note of their presence in their room but otherwise his mind was empty.

Casey stretched again and plopped himself on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table in front of them. He reached for a slice of bacon before he remembered his manners. He muttered an embarrassed “ good morning” to Alex and gave them an awkward smile. Alex nodded in response as their form of good morning. Casey again reached for the bacon when he was again interrupted when he got a whiff of Alex's coffee. He winced and tried to face in a direction opposite of them so hopefully, the smell of freshly brewed strong coffee would at least be a little weaker. 

He, of course, had no such luck and started to give up. Seeing as Alex wasn't exactly a rude person, just blunt and not exactly the most friendly. They set a glass plate over the coffee cup and offered him a side smile as they heard Casey's mental sigh that the smell was less strong. Alex turned back to the nearly empty plate of donuts in their lap. They didn't exactly want to mingle. Soon enough a door to the right side opened and a wide-awake Rebecca stepped out of her room.

She gave a very loud mental groan at the sight of her boyfriend and decided she would attempt to ignore his presence. Alex didn't exactly understand why she was being so rude to the boy but that wasn't their problem and they figured they would hash it out by themselves. Alex quickly uncovered their coffee and took a long sip and then recovered it to Casey's satisfaction. Rebecca joined them in the seating area on the end on the couch Alex was lounging on. 

Casey didn't even bother to glance up at her as he was still angry about last night. He just stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and avoided being in her line of direct eyesight. Alex continued munching on the donuts hoping they would get over themselves and just say what they needed to say because Alex had a feeling these would be the two they would be stuck with all day. 

When Alex reached down for another donut they were sad to see there was nothing but an empty plate. Alex pushed the plate aside and got up and pulled the flaps of their sweater around them. “ I suggest you get ready Casey, from what I understand we’re going on a trip today I doubt you wanna go in that.” Alex gestured slightly to the hoodie and sweatpants he wore. Caseys’ face grew red and he quickly nodded and proceeded to set down his now 5th piece of bacon and excuse himself back to his bedroom.

Alex and Rebecca looked at each other seeing as now they were the only ones here and were alone. Alex looked Rebecca over with a careful eye. Alex was very good at reading people and their reactions. Rebecca was fidgeting a bit and kept tapping her pointer finger on the arm of the chair which was something Alex found slightly annoying when done. 

Rebecca was curled up in her section of the couch with her other hand in her lap. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her face and framed it perfectly. She was a star image of beauty and looked like she had been well trained to take care of herself. It was ironic how such a pretty person who looked like she would be the sweetest and most generous person became the goddess of hate of all things. She didn't seem like a hateful or spiteful person when you first looked at her. But Alex knew better than to just judge people by their appearance, not all bad people have to look it.

Nothing was said in the 10, maybe 20 minutes Casey was gone getting ready. Alex was curious as to what was taking the boy so long to get changed. But soon enough he came out of his room with his hair pulled back and he was changed into a simple white t-shirt with a bright pink heart on it with a black flannel thrown over it. He was also wearing blueish-grey skinny jeans and a pair of bright pink converse. “Nice style Casey” Alex attempted to compliment. Casey's face grew flushed as he turned away and muttered a tiny thank you. 

Rebecca gave off a quiet scoff and turned away from the two. She couldn't believe how he was acting, what had happened to the angry and cross boy he had been a second ago? Alex turned and gave Rebecca a loom, almost as if they had heard her thoughts. Alex turned away from Rebecca and sipped their coffee, they were not dealing with this crap. Alex sighed and placed the plate over their coffee cup. “ Will we be leaving soon?” Alex groaned. 

Casey and Rebecca shrugged and Rebecca popped a bagel bite in her mouth. “ I don't care where we go to be honest, as long as we’re not trapped here all week,” she said with a delicate hand over her mouth. Casey nodded in an unsure agreement. He still didn't even want to agree with the girl. Alex didn't care if they went out or if they stayed inside that week. They were indifferent to whether they went or stayed. “ Also when the heck are these other fools going to be waking up,” Rebecca said sarcastically. 

Casey gave Rebecca a look of disapproval and shook his head at her. Alex rolled their eyes for what felt like the 900th time that morning. These two were dumb, and Rebecca had no right to call anyone a fool with the way she was acting. But the only thing Alex was going to comment on was the ghost that was looming behind them and practically breathing down their neck.

Alex turned around and faced the “nothing” behind them. “ I know you’re there, it's best you come out before I find you myself,” Alex growled into the thin air. A childlike giggle echoed through the room. Alex wasn’t nearly as surprised as the two who had been staring at them suspiciously when a small child ghost faded into appearance. Alex was maybe a tad bit ( no more than that is what they’ll tell you ) that it was the same child they had seen running through the village with the glass in their cheek. 

The ghost child faded into the room but then fell out of the air like being visible had also brought back their weight. She chuckled and smiled up at the concerned Alex. Alex let out a nearly silent breath they had been holding. They had a strange and peculiar fear of this child getting hurt. Alex had a strong protective sense over them, maybe that was why they were so fast to crouch down to their eye level and scan with a close eye for any scratches or bruises.

Alex felt satisfied when they discovered there were indeed no( new) injuries on the little girl. But then Alex focused on what they wanted to know. “ Why are you here?” they asked with a curious look. Again the little girl giggled, “ I’m here to show you guys to your new job thingy! I’ll be your first trial subject!” She again giggled as Alex, Casey, and Rebecca looked between each other. 

Of course, Rebecca knew about the trial system. Her assistant had briefly mentioned it but hasn't gone into much detail. Truth be told, Rebecca wished she had asked a little more questions so she wouldn’t seem stupid now. But again, almost as if Alex could read minds, Alex answered the question. “ The trials are where we judge the people who live in my kingdom who didn't fit specifically into a category or a place and we decide where they go now. We’re playing as the judges. “ they said with an eye roll.

Rebecca's jaw nearly dropped as Casey gave a nod of understanding. Casey didn't exactly want to ask questions either if he was being honest. But he was smart enough to understand what was going on and that they’d be following the ghost child around. Alex still looked suspicious on the other hand. “ Why are you leading us and not an adult or our assistants or those superior people?” They questioned. The little girl opened her mouth to answer but didn't have the opportunity to get the words out.   
The creator, that's an easy question, cause we have to go make sure the world doesn't end while yall are getting acquainted with your new life! Life’s still going on in the human world yall know that right? We also have a few other universes to manage but y’all don't have to worry about that just yet. “ Creator stood at the bottom of the staircase with a smirk on their face.

Creator wore a simple black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Also a pair of white suspenders and grey skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. This time they weren't wearing the mask and you got a clear look at their face. They had white pupils and rainbow irises. They had paint splattered all over their face and clothes. They wore white eyeliner and had a basic stud in their bottom lip. 

“But we ain't always gonna be here to help just whenever you want us to so I advise you get going before we accidentally end the world! Cause truth be told, we ain't got one lick of a clue to what we’re doing. This 2020 year might be a little cruddy for the humans, well, oops.” Creator shrugged as the new gods grimaced as they felt bad for the still-living humans. 

The 3 powerful beings looked between each other and took a deep breath. They turned their attention away from the superior and back to the little ghost girl. She grinned happily at them and stood up from where she had been squatting on the floor tapping her tiny fingers. She twirled around and faced the door that led out of the castle. “ Follow me, big people, we’re going around the grounds!” the little girl pushed the ginormous doors open with a flick of her little finger. The teens looked between each other and followed the little girl. The New Assignments: The Sky Room

Part 2: Molly, Olliver, and the sky room.

You wouldn't be lying if you said the two were easily tamed or easily amazed. This was so much different than their past lives it felt so unreal. Molly would bet her life savings that she was going to wake up and find out that this was all some wonderful dream. But something was stopping her from making that bet, she saw the pure unimaginable bliss on Ollivers face when he stepped into the beauty that was the sky room.

They had been woken up at the crack of what would soon be dawn. She remembered Olliver slowly dragging himself down the stairs to the living space for a warm cortado and a nice churro. Something she herself had already been munching on since she had been unable to sleep. She had been very pleased to find her comfort foods along with other breakfast items laid out for them and she had been quick to discover that they refilled themselves so they could eat to their heart's content.

Olliver had stumbled down the stairs and sat close to his cousin. They were comfortable with early waking as they had always needed these quiet mornings of peace before having to be hovered over by their families. Olliver had been very warm compared to the slightly abnormal cold that Molly had been and she welcomed the warmth as he rested his head on her shoulder. She handed him a churro as they ate with no spoken words. 

They had been interrupted after a solid hour of churros, hot chocolate, and cafe con Leche for them both. Both Molly and Ollivers assistants had suddenly stood in front of them. There was a cheerful “ Awww'' as they were both still incredibly tired and looked very comfortable. Lily gushed over the adorableness of the scene for a moment before Molly’s assistant gave her a look that reminded her why they were even there. '' Oh come on Citrus! You gotta admit they look adorable! Our little prodigies!” Lily beamed with a bright smile at Citrus.

Citrus gave in and let a small smile lighten the tension. “ Well, Lily, we do have a job to do this morning so we might want to hurry this along,” he said. Olliver and Molly looked between each other confused, a job? Lily smiled at the two again and the assistant seemed to warm the room. Olliver shook the tired from his eyes and moved away from where he had been laying on Molly. 

Molly let a small smile creep onto her face when she saw Olliver start beaming again. “ So where are we going?” Olliver tilted his head in confusion. Lily beamed again at the adorableness of the boy while Citrus just smirked at her. “ Well, we will be introducing you guys to your newest task, we’ll be showing you to the sky room” Lily explained. Molly raised an eyebrow at the two in front of her. “ Meet … a room?” she said slowly. 

Lily laughed, “ The sky room is something magical I tell ya. We consider it to be its own being most of the time. Trust me, you'll feel it when you see it. “ Lily mumbled. The last bit of it seemed mostly to herself. But the two gods heard her and looked between each other while they got increasingly more excited for this, “ Sky room”. Citrus looked over the star gazed group and chuckled, “ Let’s get a move on.” he said.

Olliver was quick to be on his feet and to follow the assistants out of the room when they turned on their heels and left. Molly slowly rose from her spot and stretched but soon also began to follow the trio. Citrus turned back to look at her and gave her a shrug. Molly nodded understanding what he was trying to say with no words. They both understood how excitable the ones closest to them are. It was funny to see how similar the assistant and the god were to each other. 

Olliver skipped along and followed the assistant out of the castle, they chatted along the way. She seemed a lot less… formal than she had the previous day and that made Olliver jump for joy, on the inside. The four were led away from the main castle and to an area that was much more reclusive. They passed down a long stony passway that had moss and grass growing over the stones but they still shined a silvery golden color if looked at in the right way. 

Molly stared at the sky above her, there were a few bright lights as the sky was a light hazy pink and was very early morning. It was something that had Molly in a content and fairly pleasant mood as she turned her attention back to Oliver who was still chatting away.

Molly wasn't sure what they were talking about and she stopped caring as they approached the small house that was at the end of the stony pathway. She looked at Citrus in confusion, what was this place? 

It was a quaint cottage style home with flowers growing in the front garden. On the practically straight road, there were gorgeous overgrown oak trees that shaded the cottage nicely. There were still some spots of that pink shining through. Olliver seemed to have finally noticed they were reaching what could be assumed to be their destination; he started staring with his mouth wide gaping at the structure before him.

The assistants shared a smile and proceeded to move closer to the cottage. Olliver even sped up a bit so he could investigate. Just as they reached the doors of the cottage the assistant turned the young gods who were behind them trying to get some form of a glimpse inside the building. “ We are about to entire the Sky house where the Sky room is contained. Be forewarned that Dawn is working her shift right now so please be quiet.” Lily whispered with a smile.

Olliver looked between each other, there were other people here? Citrus slowly pushed open the door after a final glimpse at the people behind him. They stepped into a simple living room area that was primarily white except for the dark brown wooden floors. The air had a nice feel to it as it felt warm and welcoming with the candles that were lit and scattered throughout the room. They were small pleasant fires that gave the space a crisp apple pie feeling. 

There was a small girl in a black overall style dress. She was swinging her legs and tapping her feet together that were covered by a pair of ivory mary janes. She was smiling as she listened to the music that was playing in her earbuds as she concentrated on the drawing in her lap. The most incredible thing was that she had extremely pale skin that practically ghosted white. 

But something even more noticeable was the floating flowy hair behind her. In her hair, there is a full sky that glows with evening light. It floated around her and twinkled with little stars and it was pushed back with a white headband. She finally looked up when she realized there was someone else in the room. She chirped in an unknown language to the gods. She set down her drawing and got up from her seat. 

She bounded over to Molly who grimaced at the small child reaching up at her with grabby hands. She put up her hands in surrender as the child started to seem a little sad. She crouched down to the child level and picked her up under the arms. She lifted and set her on her waist. The girl giggled and covered her mouth. She then wrapped her arms around Molly’s neck in a hug. Olliver cooed and smiled at the little girl which only made her laugh more.

Lily and Citrus smiled between each other and then Citrus spoke, “ That’s evening. Noon will most likely spend the day in her room until it’s her turn in the sky room. Dawn should be done soon so Olliver and Molly let’s get you in there and introduce you to what you need to do.” he explained. He came a bit closer and patted Evening on the cheek while Lily stroked her hair. They seemed very fond of the little girl.

“Olliver, how about we get you in there first and get you started, and then Molly can come in? Does that work for you? "Citrus asked. Olliver looked at his cousin who was bouncing the Evening on her hip and shrugged. She gave Olliver a solemn nod. A nod that said, “I’ll be right here if you need me”. Being there had been Molly’s job since they were small children and it was something she marveled at for her little cousin. 

Molly and Olliver then shared a small smile as Olliver turned to follow the assistants up the stairs and down a hallway that was out of her line of sight. She glanced back at the little girl on her hip. “He’ll be okay right Evening?” she asked the child, having a feeling she wouldn’t understand her. But to her surprise, the little girl gave her a nod and a smile. “The sky room is something you’ll never forget, he’ll love it!” Evening cried. Molly nodded and gave the child a nervous grin. 

The New Assignments: Balancing Emotions   
Part 3: Jason and Noah and uneasy feelings

Two screams echoed through the practically empty Central Palace. In the room on the last door at the end of the corridor, Jason was sweating and breathing heavily as he felt his blood running. A ghost in a tracksuit with long hair with bruises all over her face stood over Jason. She looked down disappointed at the panting boy. “You probably just burned down someone's house, good job,” she said as she rolled her eyes. Jason's eyes went wide as he was suddenly scared out of his mind. He might have just killed an entire family just by being scared. 

The trainer saw the fear in his eyes and let out a sigh, “Guess I should be a little nicer. You’re still a new god and newly dead and all that dumb stuff.” she said exasperatedly. Jason felt his nerves slowly calm down. “My name is Tina, I'm the personal power trainer in this universe. Now let’s get to work, can't have you setting things on fire, can we? You seem like an emotional one. I'll have to let myself know.” Tina seemed to be talking to herself towards the end. 

That didn’t stop Jason from being extremely confused on the other hand. But he didn’t say anything as he didn’t have the chance to. Noah burst through the door panting. He was wet, his hair was dripping water. His aqua man’s t-shirt was damp and his shorts were clinging to his body. But he was also steaming and looked as though his clothes had been burned. “It was you!” Noah screeched. Jason looked at him confused but realized he hadn't burned down a house in the mortal realm he had simply burned Noah. 

Noah looked at him angrily as Jason attempted to hold back laughter. “Jason! Your scrawny butt needs to control your dang flames otherwise I will find a way to drown you!” Noah growled at him. Truth be told, Jason was a little concerned at Noah's threat but they were gods, he couldn’t kill him, right? Another figure that looked exactly like Tina came into the room. She just had a blue glow coming from her. 

“NOAH! You need to stop yelling at him to control his fire until you learn how to not cause entire cities to go undersea with your anger!” the other Tina declared. Noah looked back at her still seething. “What do I care about puny mortals for! I’m a freaking god!” Noah yelled back at her. The other Tina rolled her eyes. “It was bad enough when we lost Atlantis cause of the first water god but we sure as heck don’t need to lose another one because of another junior idiot. 

Noah and Jason looked at her stunned. That was a lot of information to process that was given to angrily. Noah looked back at Jason with a final glare before he was dragged out of the room by the other Tina. Jason turned back to the ghost with the orange glow and looked at her. “Other you?” he asked. Tina shrugged, “Meh, she's just a separate projection of me that’s going to train that other god. I wish me luck...” again she ended with mostly talking to herself but Jason got the feeling she might be doing that a lot. 

Jason realized he was still sitting in his bed in a tank top and shorts. He had realized that it was easy to get overheated and he had instantly known this would most likely be his new sleepwear. It was very similar to the stuff he had worn in the hospital. Yina glanced over at Jason and saw him looking lost in thought, she took a little pity on him. “ Ya know, I know it was tough for me to accept that I was dead in stuff but you’ll get used to it ya know? I chose not to go into my trial and to stay a ghost. Limbo is my home now.” she said? 

She looked over at Jason trying to comfort him, “This being a god thing is never going to be easy. I know when I was training the first two gods before it took them so long to get their flames under control. More importantly, their emotions. From what I read; this is going to be even harder for you. But you’ll get through it.” Tina smiled. 

But the recurring smile wasn’t what Jason was bothered about; it was what she said. “What do you mean you read?” Jason demanded. He was trying to stay calm but he practically tasted the annoyance in his tone. He was tired of people telling him about what they had read. How they knew it was going to be hard, but he’d get through it. He was reminded every day now that he did not indeed get through it. He was freaking dead. 

Tina sensed the anger but still chose to answer his question honestly to avoid making him any more upset. “They gave me a file for you and Noah. Both of your powers are going to be strongly emotional based. So, they let me see what happened in your life. That way we could avoid anything that might be... a trigger. “she attempted to explain. Jason looked at her, he was screaming with his eyes. He felt smoke coming from his hands. 

“What did you read? You know how I died?” Jason asked. “Of course, I know how you died, kid; everyone how you died besides those other gods,” Tina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We know that this is a freaking adjustment for your kids. You're freaking teenagers for god's sake. You could have at least gotten to twenty before you died. But that’s something none of us can control. Not even the superiors. They were horrified when they read that you died so young.” she was ranting. 

“Jason, I’m sorry for what happened to you. Trust me we all are. That’s why we’ve tried to avoid bringing up your deaths so much. We’re trying to train you quickly so it’ll be easier to move on. We want to get you settled so those Superior idiots don’t tear apart the cosmos.” She knew this was a lot to handle for someone so young but this was their fate. She just wanted to help in the few ways she could. 

“Jason, I choose to train the new gods and other people with magical abilities after I saw how the first group of gods went. There was no one to train them and it was such an era of newness.... things could have gone better or sooner. Your job as a god is to supply life and a safe place for the mortals who live in the Milkyway. Some very many people want to help you get to that point.” Tina said slowly. 

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm working under Alex cause I’m a ghost but I also am a subject of Godsend. I’ll obey and help the best way to whoever summons me. So how about we start to try and control those feelings of yours. Starting with how easy you are to scare. Might be something you need to work on if you ever get into a battle.” Tina finally stopped talking and turned to Jason. 

He had been sitting there letting the information flow through him. He refused to let this go through one ear and out the ear. He refused to let this scare him no matter much a scary ordeal this was. He sure wasn’t going to let the world that his family and his little siblings and all living things that he knew fall apart. He wouldn’t, and he sure wouldn’t let it be his fault. He turned to Tina with an unsure smile. “I’m ready. But is Noah going to be training with us?” Jason said with hints of fear in his eyes. Tina laughed, “No he’s going through anger management by himself.” she laughed.


	5. The First Coronation: Casey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods are going to go to their Coronation to secure their kingdoms. Welcome to the first adventure of Godsend.

Part 1: Casey the God of Love

Casey stood at the grand doors of the central palace just trying to take a breather. It was a lot to process, so very much to process. Casey had just been informed that today wasn't just some ball, it was his coronation to become the new god of love. Well, it wasn't just His coronation, it was the other too. But still you should give someone at least a 5 year warning before you tell them something like that. Casey was terrified, he had just begun to accept that maybe this wasn't a dream. This was his new reality, he is a god. 

Over the past 24 hours Casey had been informed of his new role in this superpowered society. He had been introduced to his new assistant for the next 5,000 years and he had been shown the major parts in his new kingdom and introduced to his new subjects. They were all beings under the love umbrella. Or just beings that had something to do with his new title, they were all incredibly friendly. Casey smiled, he would like that aspect of his new existence. 

Another thing he was getting used to? His new appearance. Casey used to be a caramel skinned male with shoulder length black hair that he had falling messily around his face. His dark brown eyes and circle shaped black pupils. Now on the other hand, he barely recognized himself. His hair was now shaved on both sides and a bit shorter. His hair was also a bright, practically neon, hot pink. He felt like a disaster. His pupils had changed shape and were now hearts. 

He had entered this world in a red and yellow long sleeved shirt, he was quick to roll up his sleeves to discover pink arm warmers. He had originally owned a pair of black fingerless gloves, now they were pink and yellow. One thing that he really did like about his new appearance was the familiar purple jacket tied around his waist. It was a gift he had gotten from a family member when he was much younger and he was told that he would grow into it. The jacket was still a bit big on him but it reminded him of good times. He also had a pair of light blue skinny jeans but those were nothing out of the ordinary.

The rest of it did seem a bit scary though. He would be tasked with the job of being a voice over the dead. He and 2 others would decide where each soul would go after their life was over. It was scary having that much power of people, and if they had control over where everyone went… did that mean they might run into people from their lifetime? Geez, it was even more scary to refer to his lifetime as a past tense rather than something he was currently doing. Casey tried to brush off all the weight on his shoulders. But he couldn't, there was just so much.

Another problem he was running into was Rebecca. It had been explained to him that his counterpart would be someone he had known in his lifetime( again scary). But he hasn't accepted fully that it was Rebecca. She was alive, she wasn't bleeding out from a bullet wound and then being carted away. He wasn't staring at her body at a funeral. No, this was real. Rebecca was really here but… she seemed off or different somehow.

Rebecca was Casey's blonde haired (slightly emo) girlfriend, or well… she had been before she died. But now they were back together and Rebecca didn't seem all that excited. Truth be told, she seems upset. She hadn't said a thing to Casey about where their relationship stood or what she wanted to do. She seemed like she had been avoiding Casey since the moment they had seen each other. That was a very worrisome thought to Casey. He really wanted to talk to Rebecca tonight, like… really talk to her.

He wanted to know where they stood… he had given up everything for her. His personality, his friends, … his life. And now that they finally had a chance to be together, she hadn't said a word to him. Fine, Casey was a bit frustrated. But that didn't matter right now. What matters was getting through this night and talking to Rebecca. Casey took a deep breath again before finally pulling at the doors of the grand palace and stepping inside. 

Part 2: Molly the Goddess of the Moon

Molly was scared. That was the most simple way to phrase how she felt right now. In more… heavy words she was terrified, petrified, she really wanted to see Olliver. Well, that’s not exactly a feeling but it was definitely what she wanted to do. She wanted to make sure this wasn’t a trap, she wanted to be assured by her own cousin that this was all okay. She wanted to just…. Be in his presence.

It had been made very clear to her that she wouldn’t not see him again. Her new assistant had made very much sure of that after she had asked for the 999th time. She was still bewildered that she had an assistant, like it was a Woah moment for her. If this was all real she might like this new lifestyle. She wasn't being hovered over by her Tia and Tio nor her Mother and Papi and that was grand. But still she really wanted to see Olliver. They had been there for eachother all of their lives and it was kinda weird not having the boy by her side.

Molly had spent a lot of time in the mirror when she woke up this morning. Not because she was doing her makeup or anything like that but she was staring at herself. When she went over it she didn't like that it could sound very vain. But it was the truth, she had spent at least a solid hour staring at herself. She was hypnotized by her new appearance. She had been told she can change it at any time but when she had changed it had reached into a certain portion of her mind to pull out what it thought she might like.

To be completely honest, she very much did like her new look. She had always dreamed of having blue hair and cutting it to its short pageboy style it was now. But Molly had never been allowed to because she was supposed to fit in and she would be very noticeable with dark blue hair. Molly was a Cuban girl with dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders when it was at its curliest. She had always worn a yellow headband, a yellow, grey and blue dress with a pair of silver leggings.

She hadn't been very fond of the outfit because it was practically the only thing in her closet and she had grown very tired of it. Also, because the skirt was very poofy and so was the sleeves of the yellow shirt under it. She wasn't a big fan of poofy. She had been very pleased with the attire she had entered this world with. It was a simple dark purple sweater with a yellow and blue scarf. The best part had to be the return of the silver leggings that now were a little ripped. She had always liked the idea and now she got to embrace it.

Now though, Molly sat on the stairs of her current residence. The place was beautiful and was the house she had always dreamed of having. It was a pale blue victorian that reminded her of all the homes she had seen on the way to the party… it was a really pretty house. Molly stared at her hands that seemed to have a certain shine to them that they didn't have before. Maybe it was the power of all the moons that ran through her and was shining through but it was still very strange. 

Molly stared at the night sky above her, all those stars were hers to control. She controlled the big ball in the night sky that controlled the tides and the waves. She had let it cross her mind that she might have a certain control over that Noah boy who she had already decided to stay far away from. Molly wanted a moment to see what she could do but she didn't have one of those right now. 

Molly was supposed to be at a party or at least on her way to one in something called the Central Palace. Molly didn't exactly want to be at another party right now, she didnt even wanna think about the last one she had been to. Another thing she was avoiding thinking about or had counted as something to stay far far away from. Molly took a deep breath and gave a quick wave of her hand. She had been told the power was instead her primed and ready. All she had to do was have the want to use it.

Molly swished her hand in the air again clinging onto where she wanted to go. What was she doing you may ask? She was trying to teleport. Something she hadn't thought to be possible until that morning. Now she was trying to open her mind to whatever this central house was. “ Take me to the Central Palace.” she demanded of herself. Apparently her demand had worked, she was gone in a flash and suddenly stood in the ballroom of the Central Palace.

Part 3: Jason the God of Fire

How was Jason doing with this whole becoming a god and becoming an entirely new entity? Well, he was doing swell. Really, he was starting to really enjoy this new life and existence. He was a big fan of his new assistant. She was a complete sweetheart and reminded him of the nurse who…. She reminded him of someone. Marly was actually a fire spitting demon who appeared in the form of someone he used to know. Well, despite the fact that she had massive horns growing out of her head.

Marely helped Jason start to get accustomed to his new role. He was informed he would be in charge of all flames that sparked and were controlled in the human world. He would always be in charge of the people of his new kingdom. They were all some type of demon of sprite but they were all polite and sweet creatures who had tried to offer their hand in helping. Marely had assured all of them that she had it under control.

Jason was eager to explore his new kingdom some more or maybe just sit down and have a chat with his assistant. But he had been informed he had a coronation of sorts to attend to tonight and he was quite eager to start getting ready. His assistant had provided all sorts of getup and attire that she suggested for him to wear. She clearly had the best intentions and just wanted to feel and look his best. After all, that was in the job description. 

Marely had carefully explained to Jason when she saw how excited he was getting that the flames were based on his emotions. Fires could go out of control and destroy everything if he wasn't a bit more careful with his emotions and didn't let them get the best of him. Jason accepted the task and took a deep breath. He had also accidentally blown a couple sparks on Marelys skirt when he let go of that breath. But Marely remained calm and simply patted it out with her clawed hands.

Now though, Jason stood on the stairs of the Central Palace simply taking it all in. He had noticed how he hadn't actually expressed hunger or any of the other needs that he was used to feeling when he was offered food but the palace certainly smelled like a chef's kitchen. He thought he caught a whiff of his mother's secret recipe gambilia but that wasn't possible… maybe? No it wasn't, his mother would be extremely mad if it was. 

Jason considered knocking on the door but decided not to. He kinda wanted a moment to himself. A thought that JAson had been trying to avoid during this whole experience and since last night was Noah. He had a strong feeling that Noah would definitely be at the party and he wasn't sure how’d he handle it. Noah was his best friend, or he used to be. Noah wouldn't be afraid to show off. He knew that Noah would try and steal the show, that’s just who he was.

Marely had informed him that he would most likely be working with the boy named Olliver alot but also a lot of working with Noah. That was the part that Jason wasn't looking forward to. Jason felt himself getting worked up so he took a deep breath again and made sure not to breath sparks in case this place was flammable. 

Noah was officially something that Jason wasn't sure he could think about freely. It got him worked up and upset. But he also didn't want to just block off that part of his mind. So he again took a deep breath and decided to think about something else. Perhaps that fact that his childhood best friend( not Noah) was also here. Seeing Alex had already sent a strange shiver down Jason's spine but after knowing who she was he wanted to talk to her, to catch up. He wanted to know why she did … it. 

Jason knew he had been the most heartbroken just by looking at the others' faces. Noah seemed to barely even give it a second glance and truth be told that made him a little angry. The three of them had been so close as little kids and now he was acting like she didn't matter just because she had moved. He had tried to pretend like Alex had never existed after she left all those years ago. But Jason wasn't stupid. He knew how much it must have hurt. 

Alex and Noah had been partners in crime. Alex had been a little younger than them but she lived in their neighborhood and had acted like one of them. Then she had moved to her first foster home which had been in a whole new city. Jason had even tried to get his parents to adopt Alex but he was reminded of the 5 little siblings he already had. There was simply no room for her. 

After that they never saw Alex again and Noah attempted to move on from his partner and Jason tried to move on from his favorite little sister. Only one of them succeeded and it wasn't Jason. Jason wiped at the burning hot tears he hadn't realized were rolling down his cheeks. The tears felt like boiling hot water but he was unfazed. He was used to being hotter than average…

At that moment he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He had been in his head and had forgotten that he was standing at the doors of the possibly flammable palace. He sighed and again wiped the tears from his face. He wanted to burn away any trace of them. He went to open the door until he heard the familiar voice behind him. “ Two things i gotta say about this situation. One, apparently with the power of neutrality came the ability to read thoughts and that's pretty great unless you're watching someone cry for 10 minutes about you. Another thing! Hey Jason, how have you been? “ Alex said with a small smile on their face. 

Part 4: Alex the Ruler of Neutrality

Truth be told Alex wasn't all that fazed by this new adaptation. Alex had their moment to accept it. Alex had their experience in the in between deciding if they even wanted to become this. They had decided then that they were going to take this and go with it. Alex had been introduced to their assistant as well. They were given the tour of the Neutrality Village. Alex was quite glad they didn't have a whole bunch of people to watch over and take care of.

Something Alex had realized in that first night of being in the village and in their new home was that they could hear all thoughts. For example, their assistant thought they were oddly quiet and very different from his previous boss. Alex wasn't sure how to respond to this and had chosen to just keep their mouth shut and remain oddly quiet. They had no interest in making friends at the moment with the strange transparent ghost assistant. 

Something else Alex had noticed was that all of the residents of the village were ghosts, phantoms, or just paranormal like beings. They all happened to be wearing light shades of grey or blue or possibly white. Some of them were stained and torn while other articles of clothing were clean and looked new. While the people didn't look nearly the same. The ghosts all looked tired and sad. Alex asked why they were all here, who were they? 

The assistant slowly explained that the village was actually limbo. These folks were all ghosts waiting for trials. There were so many places they could go, this group of people didn't fit into just one and it was Alex and 2 others' job to decide where they went. Alex flinched when a group of small children ran past. A Little girl with black pigtails smiled at Alex and showed her bruised and battered face. The scarring part was the broken glasses that hung around her neck… and the shattered lens in her cheek. The little girl continues running away to play with her little friends. Alex looked at her assistant trying to hide her horror but wanting an explanation for the state of the people. 

He offered only a little sad smile and said, “ Beaten to her end… glasses broke and impaled the cheek… she can't eat without help. Everyone here is just a ghost awaiting their trials. They can't hide their scars or they have to wait another century. The caretaker takes care of all the children and tries to make sure they get their turn as soon as possible. But truth be told she has no control over that, the choice all belongs to the gods…” he didn't even look her in the eye as he said the words.

Alex watched as the children ran off and turned the corner, it was horrible. Alex turned their back and looked at their assistant. “ A ball was mentioned at the campfire? Do I have to attend?” they said attempting to regain the lost composure. The assistant nodded and led Alex back to the house. It was a beach house that was on high stilts.

Alex, who did not express many emotions, was emotionally drained and had retired for the evening. The next day Alex had been given a tour around the house that expanded at will and would have anything Alex could ever want or need. Alex was just glad they would mainly have a space to themselves and wouldn't have to worry about moving or running away every other week.

Alex smiled at the size of their new room and picked out an outfit that they would wear at the party they would be attending. The assistant had explained when Alex asked during the tour that it was their coronation to godhood and they would be able to chat and get to know each other. Also, Alex should enjoy the house while they can because they wouldn't be back in it for about a week in their time because they would be staying at the central palace. 

He had also informed Alex that they were the only one who knew about their stay since the other assistant had chosen not to inform their gods incase of scaring them. Alex had scoffed at that. 

They were supposed to be gods and goddesses now, they shouldn’t be scared of a sleepover. By then it was nearly time to head to the ball so Alex dressed in the grey and golden outfit. It was a simple grey button up shirt with a part of golden suspenders and a pitch black pencil skirt with golden stitching. The ensemble was a mix of several different outfits but they went together nicely. 

The assistant informed Alex that technically they could make clothes out of thin air if they wished to. Alex just shrugged and pulled on their beanie. The beanie did not technically go with the outfit but it did go with Alex. 

In the present moment Alex stood in the front lawn of the central palace. It was a beautifully decorated place and Alex thought it was a very pleasant place to host a party. Alex had just recently (literally 5 minutes ago) learned to teleport and was quite proud of the fact they had ended up in the location they wished to be. Something that Alex did not expect was the dark skinned boy with dreads standing on the front porch like area. 

Alex was greeted by his thoughts and him going over the chaos in his head. They were surprised that the thoughts were about them and Alex nearly spoke then. But with Alex being the semi sneaky and occasionally nosy individual they were they choose to continue listening.Truth be told the thoughts were some ways kind of depressing. Alex of course had recognized Jason as who he was. Her childhood best friend. One of the only good and true friends they’d had over the years. 

It wasn’t that great to realize that the friend you had looked up to had tried to forget your existence. It was nice to know that, however wrong it may sound, that Jason had not completely gotten over them leaving. They didn't appreciate being referred to as she in Jason's mind but then again they hadn't come out to Jason so it was just something they'd have to address. Jason seemed to finally be calming down or trying to wind down his thoughts. Alex took this opportunity to approach him and maybe try and rekindle the friendship that they had thought was long gone.

“ Two things I gotta say about this situation. One, apparently with the power of neutrality came the ability to read thoughts and that's pretty great unless you're watching someone cry for 10 minutes about you. Another thing! Hey Jason, how have you been?” Alex said with a smile. Jason turned around and suddenly wrapped his arms around Alex.

Alex patted his head awkwardly since they weren’t used to this kind of affection. Jason seemed to be heating up and was thinking maybe this was too much. But truth be told, this was just want Alex needed. Alex wrapped their arms around Jason. “ How about instead of hugging out here like dorks we go inside?” Alex suggested while trying not to blush. Jason nodded vigorously and dragged Alex by the arms inside the palace. Alex let out a sigh and smiled down at the overly excited boy. 

They saw the childhood best friend dragging them instead of the clearly older than Alex teenage one, and that was really nice. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to let somebody in…

Part 5: Rebecca the Goddess of Hate

Rebecca was quite aware that the lights around her were flickering like crazy and were going haywire. She was aware her vision was blurry and everything around her was flashing like dying christmas lights. She was aware the ground beneath her was shaking. She was aware of the black deer with white eyes above her trying to soothe her into calming down. But she didn't want to calm down. She wanted to scream at whoever did this to her. She wanted to curse the person who chose him as her opposite. Was this all some sick joke? A dream, oh please say this was all a horrible nightmare. 

To say it simply Rebecca was frustrated, and angry, and a mess. But this attack to her dignity and all things that were sane had a name. It’s name was Casey. Rebecca was aware that Casey himself didn't do anything but every part of her wanted to take it all out on him. Why was he, of all people she hadn't liked or disagreed with in her lifetime, the person they had picked. They were doing this just to torment her right? 

Let's go back a bit. Casey was Rebecca's starry eyed ex boyfriend. Well, technically they were still dating. Rebecca had never ended her relationship with him. She had seen the hope in his eyes that night. She had seen the way he looked at her when he saw her. She saw the way his eyes had lit up. What had she also seen? 

She remembered that June evening when she died how she had seen him fiddling with something in his pocket. She had seen him stutter and blush at everything she said. She may not have actually seen it but she knew what he was going to do. That idiotic boy was going to propose that night. Well, she had dodged the bullet on that one… or took the bullet to the heart, same difference. 

Rebecca had been horrified when she realized what he had been planning, she knew it would come at some point in time but… she had a plan to put a stop to that nonsense. She had been going to break up with him that same night. But she had never gotten the chance to. Some lunatic had decided to celebrate had decided to celebrate his pride month by shooting an innocent bystander, who happened to wearing a pansexual pride flag on his hoodies sleeve… 

The fool had fired the shot at Casey with a sickening look in his eye and a malicious grin. What he hadn't expected was for his blonde haired brown eyes girlfriend to jump in the way. He hadn't expected her to take the bullet. He did drive away as soon as he realized she had though. Rebecca fell to the ground and saw the tears welling up in Casey's eyes. The boy dropped to his knees as he desperately called for anyone to help them. Rebecca slowly raised a hand to where the pain was sourced from. It was horrific and just by looking she knew it was her end. The pain was coming from the left side of her chest, right where her heart was. 

Casey was still screaming for someone to help them but no one was coming. They were in a place called Silence. A cafe on the fancier end of New York, everyone wore noise cancelling headphones while they ate. Casey had not wanted everyone to make a big scene at his proposal like people tended to do at these sorts of things, he had wanted it to be perfect. Not to mention they were on the street in front of the restaurant. Rebecca saw the hope drain from his eyes. No one was coming to save them from this fate. 

“ Let m-me go Casey. Wa- walk away.” she managed to whisper. Casey tried to pull out a very dramatic no. But Rebecca used the last of her strength to sit up and shove the heartbroken boy away from her. “ Li- live what’s r-rest of your life.” were Rebecca's last words of her human life.

Clearly, Casey didn't live a very long life after the experience but he did what felt right. That was what was driving Rebecca into a magical panic attack right now. That boy was so insanely foolish and stupid! He didn't even respect her last words. He was dead just like her now! There was no going back at this point! Rebecca decided at this moment that Casey had made the stupidest choice ever. 

Rebecca still wanted to scream but the deer-like figure who was now in front of her left a hoof print in her cheek and forced her to look up at her. “ Calm down darling. I know it is hard. All hate goddesses have some traumatic thing they have to move on from. You’ll be okay, I promise. If I must, I will slap that silly boy too. But for now breathe my child. You are still very young, someday things like this will seem very very small. Now come on, we need to get you dressed for your coronation.” the deer said in her russian accent.

Rebecca felt calmed by the touch and the words of the deer in front of her. She didn't know why but she felt that her anger and frustration had been subdued for the time being. Maybe she wasn't the only magical creature around here. She was dressed in an elegant, form fitting, black dress. Her hair was pushed into a half up and half down style with black roses with beautiful silver roses holding it together.

“ I'm Laura Claire by the way, call my name if you ever need me and I'll be there in an instance. Now, try and enjoy the party dear.” with that she lightly tapped Rebbeccas forehead and she was transported into the center of a ballroom. Rebecca sighed, this was going to be a night to say the least. Also, that deer was definitely trying to get rid of her fast.

Part 6: Olliver the God of the Sun

It would be no surprise to hear that Olliver was having the time of his life. He definitely was having a whole lot of fun, that was safe to say. He had spent the rest of the day in the light kingdom garden with a group of little children and his assistant. Nothing could wipe away the large smile that filled his face. Well, maybe the fact that Molly wasn't there watching over him making sure everything was okay, that kinda sucked. But he’d be okay!

Olliver was a big fan of the sun babies and sun children. Well, technically all of the people in the light kingdom were small children. But that just made everyone so adorable! Olliver got a full tour of the light kingdom. It was a fairly quick tour as it was a fairly small kingdom. It consisted of little shops, and cafes, and libraries, and a couple of pet shops which Olliver desperately wanted to look inside of but they moved ahead. 

At the current moment Olliver sat with his assistant in his bedroom of the palace which was on the top floor of a very shiny tower. He was informed that everyone in the light kingdom lived in the castle and that was why he hadn't seen much housing in the town. Olliver knew this wasn't the traditional way but he was delighted to know there were so many new friends so close by. Ollivers bedroom was honestly quite bland besides for the thick golden blanket on his bed and the pure white pillows. 

As he stared blankly as his assistant explained to him that he could put whatever he wanted in here as the room would expand to fit his wishes. Olliver clapped giddily and started to imagine all the wonderful things he would fill the room with that he hadn't been able to put in his room back home. There was going to be a lot of posters, bean bag chairs, and maybe even an area that would be specifically for his music. He missed his violin from back home. While, this was technically his home now but … it would feel a lot more “homey” if Molly was here.

Olliver remembered what she had said to him before they stepped through the flames, “ If anyone tries anything, you find me and we run together. We’ll find a way back home.” Olliver had only hugged her in response and now that felt like it wasn't enough. He knew he would probably see her later that evening at the ball party coronation thing but still… he didn't know how well he was gonna be able to do without her. 

Lily, Ollivers assitant rushed to his side when she saw the golden tears streaming down his face. She scrunched up her tiny nose. “ Let’s not think about what’s making you sad right now sunshine. Happy thoughts child. I know i don't know what you’re feeling’ so how about we get you ready for that party, huh?” Lily said in her quiet and gentle voice. 

Olliver gave her a nod and stood up and allowed her to lead him away from the sad thoughts that he tried to leave on the bed where he had once sat. Olliver was led to a bathroom. Well it could be referred to as a bathroom but it was more of a room that you could either get dressed in or bathe and that was its primary use. Olliver began to open his mouth to ask about toiletries and things like that but Lily quickly explained that he no longer needed those seeing as his body would no longer do that if he didnt want it to. Olliver was a bit shocked but didn't exactly want to linger on the thought.

Hanging over the side of the sliding shower door was a yellow, white and pale blue getup. Olliver looked at Lily in confusion. “ I was informed you enjoyed your private time here as it used to be one of the only moments you got to yourself. I figured I would let you continue that enjoyment here. The shower should work just fine and it will adjust to your preferred temperature on its own. The clothes are the outfit I suggest you wear tonight. I think it will suit your personal taste in style nicely while having you look sophisticated this evening. Enjoy your time, I will be waiting in the bedroom.” Lily turned on her heel and left the room.

Olliver decided he was definitely going to have to ask her later how she knew all this stuff about him but she was definitely right. THis was exactly what he needed. It wasn't until a full hour later he stepped out with a smile on his face and a towel around his waist. He stepped up to the bathroom counter and stared at himself in the reflection. He didn't look like the same boy he was the first several years of his life anymore… but he definitely liked the new look. 

Once he was dressed he looked himself over again. He had light caramel colored skin with even lighter freckles. His hair was now a bright yellow compared to the light brown it had been before. He also had part of it shaved, something he had always wanted but his mother would never let him have. He wore a blinding white formal button up with a blue and yellow tail cloak that snapped together at his neck. He also wore light blue dress pants that tucked into golden yellow knee high boots. He looked like the prince of the sun. 

His clothes he had entered this world with were on the floor, a bright pink t-shirt with yellow sleeves, bright blue ripped jeans, and yellow knee high lace up boots. The boots were something he had seen in a store once and had wanted very badly but he was told they wouldn't go with his uniform and were therefore against the rules. He was truly beginning to dislike those rules very strongly. He would never say he hated anything because that was very harsh but … let’s just say those rules had been working his last nerve for years now.

When he reentered the bedroom, Lily hopped up to greet him. She ran a hand over the sleeves of the shirt and ran a tiny hand through his hair. She pushed it all back into a messy ponytail with a hair tie that seemingly came out of thin air. “ You look fabulous sunshine, now head to that party and go get 'em!” She said with a caring smile.

Ollivers face fell when he heard the words, those were those same words his mother had said to him the night he died. He felt himself falling and landing on a different floor. He was no longer in his bedroom in the castle. He was on the ballroom floor. A scream alerted him that he had landed right next to someone. He looked up to apologize just to see his shocked cousin with tears on the brims of her eyes. She sank down to the floor and hugged him. This felt right.

Part 7: Noah the God of Water

To say that Noah didn't feel like the most important person in the universe at the moment would be a lie. You could tell by the amazement in his eyes and the figurative aura that radiated around him that he was having the time of his life. It didn't matter that his coronation wasn't until later that evening, he felt like the king of the universe right now. He didn't understand at first why there was a coronation for becoming a god but his assistant explained to him it was just a tradition.

Noah's assistant thought he was a bit obnoxious and he wasn't sure how he'd get through the next several thousands years with this child. He mentally reminded himself that the boy was still a child and wasn't thousands of years old like his past master. Noah had been ordering him around since he arrived and the assistant was already on his breaking point with this child.  
Unlike most of the rest of the new gods, Noah was already using his powers with little restraint. He was creating little beads of water around his arms at first or trying to make it rain in the above ground garden. Currently he was turning certain areas of his body into the see through liquid and running his solid hand through it. 

Noah had decided to take the rest of the day off after a brief explanation from his assistant and deciding to take the tour of his kingdom the next day. Noah's assistant deeply wished he was still with his old master who actually cared to meet his people. Noah seemed to be a self centered boy who wouldn't and couldn't comprehend the immense power he was given. 

At the current moment, Noah was at the front door of his castle waiting for his assistant to catch up to him since he had slid down the halls after thoroughly soaking them. He had been amazed to find his outfit didn't get wet from the slide. 

Noah was guided to the gate that separated the castle from the kingdom. “ Your actual kingdom and people are all underwater so please try to avoid stepping on anything that might resemble an egg of any sort. It would upset many people” the assistant said with an exhausted sigh. The gate slowly creaked open and Noah met a vast ocean of water. He slowly stepped into the water and was once again impressed he felt no wetness. 

Once he was fully submerged in water he realized that there was no floor beneath him. It just was just a large stadium-like area surrounding him. Henearly swam back out when he realized he wouldn't be able to breathe, truth be told, he had never been a great swimmer. His assistant, who had joined him in the water, laughed at the look on the water god's face. “ You can automatically breathe underwater, don't worry” he said with a smile.

Noah let out a relieved sigh and continued walking in the water. He was greeted by a row and rows of houses and buildings. It was all in a very neat and organized fashion that made it look like a very well kept city. At the bottom of the mini ocean appeared to be a little town with shops and buildings. People were at the bottom socializing, shopping, or chatting together. They all looked very friendly as they swished and swam together in their private sea. Noah didn't exactly want to talk to them maybe because he didn't want to interrupt their pleasant day or maybe because he didn't think they were worth his time, it could be seen both ways.

Noah turned around after looking over the scenery once more knowing it wasn't like he’d never be able to come back. This was technically his kingdom so he could come back whenever he wanted. Once he entered the surface again he brushed some hair out of his face that actually had gotten a bit damp from the water. He waltzed right back through the gates, into the castle, and back into his bedroom. 

The bedroom had been made to look exactly like his room back in the human realm which he couldn't deny that he was very fond of and had always been a safe space for him. Not that he would ever need that safe haven when he was upset or something dumb like that, no, never. It was just cooler than everywhere else and quieter. His assistant stood in his doorway looking like he was internally questioning coming in.

“ Come on in, I don’t care.” Noah said not bothering to raise his head from the floor. The assistant sighed, “ I have no interest in coming into your room at the moment. I was simply going to say that I advise you get dressed for the ball and make your way over there in the near future as I didn't think you’d want to risk being late.” he explained.

“ I don't care if I'm late, just makes them turn all eyes on me when I walk in. Is there a dress code for this thing?” Noah commented. He tried to act like this wasn't extremely important to him. The assistant shook his head, “ Technically, no, But i would advise you to dress you best. A true king always does.” he said dreamily. The assistant wasn't necessarily calling Noah a king as much as he was referring to his old master who always dressed his best when with people.  
Noah only responded with a solemn nod and a wave. The assistant began to leave until Noah stopped him. “ I forgot, what was your name again? It's boring just referring to you as assistant.” he asked. The assistant shook his head and chuckled. “ It was getting quite annoying and rude. My name is Jase. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a 10,000th anniversary to celebrate with my dear deer named Rumor.” Jase proceeded to speed walk down the corridor to his date. 

Noah sat there stunned until he shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be. The clearly very old assistant name had nothing to do with the childhood nickname Alex and him and gave Jason, impossible. 

Noah was dressed about two hours later in human time . He was pleased with his outfit and the way he had styled his hair. Back when it had just been the plain brown he had a tendency just to keep it in a ponytail or bun but he decided that tonight was special and that he would leave it down. He had chosen a medieval style blue cap with the snap at the neck that had a golden button that resembled a bubble.Underneath was a white tuxedo with a blue undershirt and to bring back that Noah style a pair of deep blue converse. He was definitely a fan of the outfit. 

Now it was time to try that whole.. Teleporting thing. He had no clue where the central palace where this celebration was hosted was at so he couldn't exactly walk. He decided he would give it a shot. He thought of the name of the place he wanted to go, he wanted to be in the center of the central palace. More importantly, he wanted to be there right now really badly. He concentrated on the place and tried to think over and over again of the location and just wished himself to be there. Surprisingly, no matter how dumb it would sound if he tried to describe it to anyone else. He was there. 

The best part though wasn't that he was at his coronation with possible servants… um, coworkers. It was the fact that he had fallen right into the arms or a human in a black and gold skirt, a grey button up, and a golden suspenders with the most gorgeous dirty blond. Well, it wasn't for long,they immediately dropped him on the floor with a disgusted look on their face. “ Idiot, find another place to land” Alex proceeded to turn on their heel and walk away from the blundering boy. Noah was convinced that went well and that they were just playing hard to get. That was okay, he was willing for the chase.

More importantly, this was definitely going to be one interesting party.


End file.
